Ticking Clock
by kriddle2
Summary: My sequel to "Almost" Dean returns to Andover and to Abigail but will he tell her about his impending death? Can Sam find a way to save his brother before it's too late? Set after the episode Fresh Blood. Dean/OC
1. Counting Down

Hey everyone who patiently waited for this story! Here's the sequel to my story Almost. It takes place after the episode "Fresh Blood" hope you enjoy, reviews are always enjoyed!

**

* * *

**

Ticking Clock:

**

* * *

**

Abigail

6 months 3 days 8 hours and 12 minutes.

The number of months, days hours and minutes since Dean Winchester had driven out of her life. That's how long Abigail had been sitting at the window bench of her room, watching and waiting for Dean Winchester to return to her. Spinning the sliver ring around the chain on her neck she craned her head at the sound of a car driving down the street. To her ear every car was his rumbling '67 Impala but it never was. Over the months they had spoken on the phone a few times, but Dean's calls became increasingly fewer after he and Sam had killed the yellow-eyed demon.

4 months 8 days and some odd hours ago

She remembered the call as clear in her mind as if it had happened yesterday, it had come ridiculously late on a Thursday night, probably already into Friday morning. Without giving any details Dean told her that the thing that killed their parents was dead.

"It's over Ab's; we finally killed the son of a bitch." Dean said matter of factly.

"Really, are you okay, tell me everything?" Abigail pressed on for details, she hadn't gotten much information from Dean in the last calls but this time there was actually something important to talk about.

"I'm still processing it all but we used the colt and shot the thing dead." Dean answered back.

"Wow that almost seems as if it were too easy." Abigail joked, half-heartedly.

"Not really, but I know what you mean." Dean said quickly, "look we're about to hit the road I'll call you later, let you get back to sleep." Without giving her much of a chance to respond, she heard the phone disconnect. In her mind the destruction of the demon meant Dean would be on his way back to her, back to Andover. But over the next few weeks she finally realized that just because the demon was dead didn't mean he was coming back, to Andover or to her. There were always going to be more demons to hunt and chase after. Abigail understood that, there would always be more things for Dean to chase after. It was just the life he was used to living.

Over the last 2 months she had only talked with Dean twice. Both had been short mostly one-sided conversations. During the last conversation he'd even passed the phone off onto Sam who awkwardly asked her about the weather and school. Whatever connection Dean and Abigail had shared in Andover, seemed to be forgotten by Dean. Abigail was the only one still holding on, though she didn't know why. Eva had, had many conversations with Abigail trying to convince her to move on and date some of the nice boys that were in her college classes, but the thought of dating anyone after the incident with Dominick changed her mind. Of course Eva didn't know all the details of it but she knew there was something she wasn't telling.

And so here she sat waiting. Continually playing with Dean's ring, waiting for him to come back and get it, and come back and get her.

6 months 3 days 8 hours and 15 minutes…and counting

**

* * *

**

Dean

7 months 23 days and a few hours

That was the ticking clock that was Dean Winchester's life. After making the deal with the crossroads demon Dean had been on a steady stream of hunting. This last hunt had been a really tuff one. Gordon as a human hunter was hard enough to face off, but Vamp Gordon was almost unbeatable. If it weren't for Sam's sudden burst of strength they would both probably be dead. And all he could think about while they sat on the side of the road fixing the Impala was rushing back to Abigail. That's all that he was able to think about over the last 6 months. Of course he hadn't let Sam know that fact, but it's what was constantly running through his head. It's what he thought about every time he looked down at his finger and the absence of his ring.

He hadn't called as much as he thought he would. Every time he heard her voice all he wanted to do was rush back to Andover and back into her arms. And his job and his life wouldn't allow him that pleasure, not now and probably never. The last conversation they had, had been short and without much context, basically what their relationship had come down to. But here sitting on the side of the road nursing a beer while showing his brother how to fix the Impala he knew he had to go back and see Abigail. At least to fill her in on what had happened, and what was going to happen. So many things had changed since he'd stood in her bedroom promising to come back.

Sam had died, he had sold his soul to the devil, he got the shock of a lifetime when he found out Ben was his son. And as much as he dreamed about one day retiring from hunting and settling down with the girl of his dreams, that reality quickly flew away.

7 months. That's all that was left of his time here on earth. He knew Sam was working on a miracle cure behind his back but it was a pretty hopeless task. He and Sam had both agreed that they needed some time to relax after the intense fight they had survived. So it was back to Andover. Sam would give Dean some time alone with Abigail while he would head further north to visit some friends from college. And Dean would try and forget about his impending death sentence.

It wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sam asked as they crossed the border into New Hampshire.

"Why would I?" Dean asked as if it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. "Telling hers not going to change anything?"

"Dean, this isn't like you're moving and not coming back, you're going to die." Sam reiterated. "If Abigail means as much to you as you act like she does she deserves to know."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean said raising his voice, angrily hitting the steering wheel. "Me telling Abigail I'm dead in 7 months isn't going to do anything but upset her."

"She should be upset." Sam yelled back.

"Can we just drop this? I'm not telling Abigail and neither are you." Dean yelled back ending the conversation. "It's only a few hours until we reach Andover so why don't you take a nap or something."

Sam shifted towards the window ignoring Dean's off-key singing. Dean kept Sam's words running through his head. He knew that Abigail deserved to know the truth, "its better this way." Dean said out loud trying to rationalize with himself and his brother. "It's better if she just thinks I died on a hunt. That will be easier for everyone." Sam didn't respond, just letting his brother deal with his thoughts.

'Would it really be better?' Dean questioned in his head. This is why he didn't get attached to people, but Abigail had been such a force in his life he had no choice. No choice but to fall for her.

7 months, that would have to be enough. Enough time to tell Abigail the truth, enough time to figure this all out, it wasn't much but it's what he had.

7 months 23 days counting down…


	2. Returns and White Lies

**Returns and Deception:**

* * *

Abigail was driving back from her last class of the day, at Colby-Sawyer University. Although most of the classes she had right now were basic boring general studies. Her saving grace at the end of each day was her Photography class, the only thing that could take her mind away from missing Dean. Pulling up in front of the boarding house, she saw the car that had been plaguing her thoughts and dreams. The Impala was parked in front Ohio license plate and all. After pulling into the driveway, she took a calming breath before rushing up the front walk and into the house. It was there that she found the back of Dean and Sam's head's as they sat at the dinner table talking with Eva.

"Dean" Abigail said, softly almost afraid that she would wake up from this dream. "Please tell me you're really here?"

Dean slowly turned and gave his infamous smirk, "You're not dreaming babe. I'm back." Dean said standing from the table and trying controlling himself as she walked over to where she stood. Gently placing his hand on the upper part of her arms Abigail melted into his body, not caring that Sam and Eva were there to watch.

"Yea, I missed you too." He said pulling her in as close as he could, lifting her off her feet for an extra squeeze.

Abigail finally pulled back and awkwardly walked over to Sam. "Hey Sam, I'm really excited to see you too." She said pulling him into a hug. "How long are you here?" She asked instantly going for information.

"For a couple weeks, I'm dropping Sam off at the bus station tomorrow and then it's just you and me." Dean said cupping her cheek with his rough calloused hand. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he suggested trying to get her away from the rest of the crowd.

Looking to Eva for approval, "Yea let's get out of here." Abigail said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door, not taking any time to look back at the others. As soon as Dean closed the door, Abigail launched herself into his arms kissing him fully on the lips pushing him against the closed door. "God, I've been waiting to do that for over 6 months. You can never leave for that long again!"

"No promises." Dean said taking her hand and beginning to walk down the street. "So how's life been in dear old Andover? Any more run ins with supernatural molesting bosses?"

"Can't say that I have, although there is a guy who I work with at the newspaper who swears UFO's are real!" Abigail joked wrapping her arms around him as they walked.

"Can't help you on that one, very experienced any UFO's, but I'm not down with anything with probes so..." Dean joked. "So where are we headed? The Shack?"

"Actually I think you'll be presently surprised by the shack." Abigail said, turning to look up at him.

"Really? Because the last time I was there I do believe, I was both surprised and please by what went down last time." Dean smirked wrapping his arms around her and lifting her over his shoulder. "It feels so good to hold you in my arms again."

"Well I'd like it better if I weren't upside down." Abigail laughed trying to sit up from her position over Dean's shoulder. Dean quickly put her back on her feet and pulling her into his body, and bringing her into a deep kiss. Abigail reached her arms up to wrap around his neck, keeping him close to her. After a passing car honked the horn at them, they pulled away smiling, and continued their walk to the shack.

* * *

Sam went up the stairs of the boarding house and into the room they were staying in. It wasn't the same room as their last trip but the layout was basically the same, desk and two beds.

He was truly happy that Dean was out with Abigail, not only did Dean's mood significantly improve when she was around, but Abigail might be one of the only things to convince Dean he wanted to fight his impending death. But in the mean time, with Abigail as a distraction it gave Sam a chance to find that miracle cure. Picking up his phone he quickly dialed Ruby hoping and praying that she had made more progress in finding something, anything to help save Dean.

"Ruby its Sam, were back in Andover. Dean's dropping me off at the bus station tomorrow morning, there's hotel next door meet me there." Closing the phone Sam laid back on one of the beds trying to wrap his head around the last few months. Everything was happening so fast. Between killing Vampire Gordon, and trying to find a cure for Dean, he hadn't had any time to just be or even to think about all that had happened in the past year.

* * *

"So as I remember, I wrote that you should fix up the shack and move in. Well you still live with Eva so I'm guessing you completely ignored my letter and moved on?" Dean asked as they stood hand and hand outside the small building.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Abigail said before letting go of his hand and opening the door. Abigail waiting for Dean to go in before following. The once ragged shed, now was complete with new drywall and was freshly painted, a light purple. In the place where as serious make-out session took place on the old couch, now was a new futon decked out with comforter and with pillows. Scattered across the room were photographs and paintings, even a few pictures of the two had made the walls. "So what do you think? It's an improvement from the last time?"

"I think its great girl. But I think if you're going to move out here to the middle of nowhere you need to add a couple more locks to that door." He said moving closer to her putting his hands on her hips.

"Or you could just stick around and protect me?" Abigail said shaking her hips at him before pulling him over to the futon. "Yea, that sounds like a great idea to me."

Dean understood where she was going with this, and he was more than happy to go along with her train of thought. Scooting closer Dean kissed Abigail softly at first letting her take the lead. It wasn't long before Abigail got frustrated with Dean's gentlemanly act. Pushing him back to lay on the futon before straddling his lap, Dean sat back up kissing her again only this time with more force. His hand traveled over her back pulling her so she was pressed up against his own chest. Abigail found the bottom of hem of Dean's shirt only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over his head. With the new expanse of skin available Abigail took the lead forcing Dean to lie back so she could have a better look at him.

"Is it possible that you look better than you did the last time?" Abigail asked, moving to kiss the skin around his collar bone before making her way down his chest, stopping just before she got to his jeans. Sitting back up Dean helped Abigail remove her shirt, kissing his way into the valley of her chest Abigail leaned her head back enjoying the feeling of Dean's lips as they trailed across her skin. "God I've missed you so much."

"Me too babe." He said continuing to kiss her. Without much thought they were soon down to their undergarments Dean leaning over Abigail. "So are we really going to do this?" Dean asked drawing lazy circles on her hip with his fingers.

"I've been waiting to do this since that night on the side of the road in the back of your car. Do you have any idea how hand it's been, to not have you here?" Abigail said leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh trust me; I know how hard it's been." Dean joked leaning down so his weight was pushing again Abigail to prove his point. Abigail giggled and wrapping her legs around Dean's waist keeping him from moving away. "Abigail before we go on we should talk."

"Dean, there's no need for more talk, all I want you to do, is me." She laughed rolling her hips against his.

Dean found it difficult to maintain his control in this situation. It would be so easy to forget about everything else going on, and just be in the moment, but he knew he owed her the truth. After everything her ex had put her through he couldn't lie anymore. Sitting up on his knees he forced Abigail's legs down to the mattress. "I'm serious Ab, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," She said sitting up on the bed, grabbing a blanket to throw over her lap, without Dean's body pressed to her's she found herself feeling cold. "I'm listening, what's so pressing that it can't wait until after we have sex."

Dean moved next to her kissing her quickly on the lips. "I want to be honest with you. I know that, that was a huge issue with you and Ryan—"

"Honesty was only part of the issues, infidelity was the other." She spoke bitterly. She didn't want to bring Ryan up; especially in the position they were in now, Ryan only brought up memories of hurt and heart break.

"Something happened on one of our trips. I don't really know how to say it any other than to say it—" Dean started, looking into Abigail's eye's he could see that she was hanging on his every word. Not being able to tell her about the crossroads demon or the deal that he made, so he chose the second best thing. A lot had happened while he was gone, so he really did have something honest to tell her; just not the whole truth. "We went back to this town I'd visited about 9 years ago, and I went to visit an old friend and I found out she had a kid. Well, the kid's mine." Dean finally finished.

Abigail sat back, not knowing what to say about this statement. It was quick and it was impacting. "A kid, Dean you have a kid. Wow."

"I know, his names Ben he just turned 8, I got to be there for his birthday, it was amazing." Dean gushed forgetting about the other things. "It's completely rocked my world, but I knew that I needed to tell you, after everything you had to go through with—" Dean was interrupted when Abigail's lips covered his.

"You are nothing like Ryan. The fact that you were so willing to tell me lets me know that." Abigail finally answered resting her forehead against his.

"So I'm guessing this kind of spoiled the mood?" Dean asked lying on his side pulling Abigail so her back was flush against his bare chest.

"It doesn't matter. We have all the time in the world." Abigail spoke, but really knowing the truth about their time together. "Tell me more about Ben." She continued after a moment. Dean pulled her closer if that was even possible dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder. Grabbing the blanket they covered themselves before Dean dove into all the information he had on his son, any thoughts of his fate flitting out of his mind.

* * *

The next morning Abigail woke up in Dean's arms, she replayed the events in her mind, reliving the last 12 hours; Dean showing up at the boarding house, almost having sex and the revealing that Dean had an 8 year old son. Turning as quietly as she could Abigail moved so that she was facing Dean. Placing a few kisses down his neck Dean started to come out of his sleep filled state.

"Mmhh," he groaned not opening his eyes. "Is there a reason you're waking me up."

"Yea, we should probably head back soon, it's almost 6 and Eva will be up cooking breakfast. Plus we have to drive Sam to the bus station." Abigail pointed out, trying to move to get dressed. Before she had too much of a chance to get away Dean pulled her back down covering his body with hers. Running his hand over her bare stomach he put all his weight on his elbows and moved into kiss her neck before making his way further down her scantily clad body. Making his way down to her covered chest Dean looked up at Abigail for permission before pulling the garment away and continuing his pursuit, on the new revealed flesh. "You know this isn't going to help us get home anytime soon." Abigail breathed out as Dean returned the garment so she was covered again.

"I know, but I've been waiting to touch you for the last 6 months, so I couldn't wait any longer." Dean laughed moving back to kiss her lips one last time before moving to get dressed. "You are going to be the death of me."

"No, not the death of you," Abigail smirked as she pulled her jeans up over her blegs. "I might drive you crazy, but I'm not going to kill you."

Dean and Abigail walked into the house hand in hand, to find everyone including Sam sitting around the breakfast table. "You guys were up early?" Eva smirked as they moved to sit at two of the open chairs. "Out for a walk?"

"No Grams, we went for a drive and watched the sunrise." Abigail said in a voice telling her to back off. "So what's for breakfast?"

Dean smiled and laughed to himself as he watched Eva and Abigail interact. He didn't pay too much attention to the rest of the people at the table, as the people renting rooms had changed since their stay. Sam fielded the questions about their job which Eva quickly answered that they worked for a magazine. Causing everyone who knew the truth to choke on their food. After the meal Sam ran up the stairs to grab his bag and the three left for the bus station Abigail giving directions from her seat in back.

"You know you could have sat up front?" Dean said, giving his brother an evil look.

"Dean, don't be an ass. Sam's legs are as long as I am tall." She said giving him further direction. Once at the bus station, Dean walked out with Sam to say goodbye. Abigail got out and leaned against the Impala watching the awkward interaction between the two brothers. She knew there was a lot of history between the two and not all of it good, but she couldn't understand why they couldn't just get over it. 'Men' she thought.

* * *

"So I guess I'll see you in a few weeks?" Dean said scratching his head.

"Yea, I'll call you when I know what day I'm coming back." Sam said putting the bag over his shoulder looking around, he made note of the hotel to his left, ready to make a run for it as soon as Dean was out of sight. "Are you going to tell her?"

"If you knew Jessica was going to die, but you couldn't do anything to stop it, would you have wanted to know?" Dean stated trying to use logic on him.

"I did know it was going to happen, remember the dreams." Sam spat out angrily. It had been 2 years since Jess had died but the mention of her still tore him apart inside. "So you'd rather enjoy this feeling for a short time, when you could have this forever?" Sam asked.

"Sam we're not guaranteed forever, we both know that. There's no loophole in this deal for me. I'm dead in 7 months, I'm trying to except it, maybe in the next few weeks you should to? I'm going to take the moment that I have in front of me, and live it up." Dean said turning to look towards Abigail who was waiting by the Impala, smiling at the glance, "Try and get yourself laid little brother." Dean joked before turning and walking away.

"You're lucky I'm choosing the miracle cure for you." Sam said under his breath before walking towards and inside the bus station.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Abigail asked upon his approach.

"Yea, Sam's just a little bit wound up, that's all." Dean explained pulling her towards his body. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hold you."

Once Dean and Abigail had driven away, Sam quickly walked to the hotel and rented a room, after setting his bag down he quickly called Ruby making sure she had made it to town. "I'm at the hotel by the bust station. Call me when you get here." He said before hanging up.

Dean might not be willing to fight for his life, but Sam damn sure wasn't going to let him give it up so easily. Not without a fight.


	3. Late Nights

**Hey guys here's my newest post. Hope your enjoying the story. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so I might change parts of it later. But i really wanted to get something out to you guys. Hopefully you like it feedback is always welcome!**

* * *

Late Nights:

Sam leaned back in the chair stretching, after hours of research it seemed that he was no closer to finding a miracle cure. Since Dean had dropped him off he hadn't moved from the computer screen. Scanning for any sort of ritual or spell to get Dean out of his deal. Ruby would be there soon and would hopefully have more information for him. Despite the fact that Ruby was a demon, Sam trusted her, after the way she had saved their butts and fixed the colt, she had proved to be an advisory instead of a threat. A knock on the hotel door brought him out of his thoughts giving his eyes a chance to focus on something other than the computer screen.

"Ruby, hey." Sam said as he opened the door letting the girl enter. Sam snuck a quick look at her figure as she passed through the door. Reality couldn't be skewed just because she was a demon; but that didn't stop Sam from noticing the girl Ruby possessed was attractive, despite the fact that she was probably only 16 or 17 years old in reality. Ruby entered carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder. "So did you figure anything out?"

Ruby pensively looked around the room before setting the large bag on the bed. "I found something, but you're not going to like it." She said sitting down at the table looking at the information he had gathered.

"Right now, I don't really care what it is. If it can save Dean I'm in." Sam said not caring how risky whatever it was. "Ruby, just tell me what it is."

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Dean an Abigail finally returned to the boarding house. After making a stop at the cemetery to take some photographs and a side trip out of town to the pool hall that ended with a serious make out session on the side of a dirt road between there and the boarding house. Entering the boarding house they said a quick hello to Eva who was in the kitchen preparing dinner, before heading up the stairs to Abigail's 3rd floor room. The moment the door was closed Dean pressed Abigail into the wall pursuing her in a quick kiss that left her breathless.

"Not fair," Abigail finally said regaining some of her air. They moved over to the bed.

"What's not fair babe," he asked a smirk coming across his face. "That I can do this?" Be started before brushing her hair to the side before gently kissing her cheek, making her way down to her neck.

"No, that's completely fair," she said enjoying the sensation of his lips on her skin. "The part that's not fair is that you can overpower me, I can't exactly do that." She finished becoming a little more confident in herself.

Dean quickly laid back on the bed pulling Abigail on top of him. "Okay, you've overpowered me; have your way with me." Abigail wasted no time before she fully straddled his waist and moved to softly nibble on the shell of his ear. "Babe you don't know what you do to me."

"I'd like to find out." She mumbled making her voice deeper. Dean tired of being overpowered reversed the situation bringing Abigail over so she was underneath his grasp. "Your not playing fair again."

"I cheat, I'm not really a play by the rules kind of guy." He groaned before kissing her again. They kissed for a few more minutes, or really it was about an hour before Dean pulled away.

"Why are we stopping?" Abigail asked confused.

"You're grandmother is done stairs. I'm not doing this when Eva could walk in at any moment." Dean said settling himself on his side, still running his fingers through her hair.

"There is a lock on the door?" Abigail said looking over towards the door. "Are you really afraid of my sweet little grandmother?" after not getting a response, "Fine, you owe me later then."

* * *

"I can't do it. Your right I didn't like the idea." Sam said closing his computer harshly.

"Why not Sam, it could be the only way to save him." Ruby sat on the bed leaning back trying to wrap her head around Sam's hesitant nature. She felt the bed sink down with his weight. "If we don't do it, he's dead anyway." Ruby sat up placing a hand on Sam's shoulder causing him to turn. "If you can't do it I will."

"I'll do it." Sam finally said after a moment. "I just don't want to ambush him."

"Sam he thinks you're out of town. It's going to be an ambush anyway you look at it." Ruby moved her hand up to cup his cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Ruby, this it's—" Sam started before Ruby moved closer to kiss him. Sam allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feeling before pulling away. "Ruby, I can't."

"This isn't about Jess." Ruby said standing up, "You forgot I'm a demon I know what you're thinking, well feeling anyway."

"You're right this isn't about Jess." Sam said leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees. "I didn't forget you're a demon, believe me on the fact."

"It's because of what I am, possessed?" Ruby said, "Of all the things that prevent you from doing this, why is it me being a demon."

"It's not just that." Sam said trying to rationalize his thoughts. "Whoever this girl is, the girl you're possessing, it's not fair to her. She knows what you're doing. She's be awake for all of it, I'm not going to take advantage of this girl just because you're in control right now."

"Fine," Ruby said, draining all the emotion out of her face. "As soon as we do this, I'll have you and your brother destroy me. You can let this girl go, get back to her normal life. That is after all what you do, protect the innocent." Ruby moved to grab her bag from the table, slinging it over her shoulder she moved towards the door, "I'm going to go get the supplies. Tomorrow after dark, we'll do this. I'll make the arrangements."

Sam watched her leave, noticing the slam of the door as she left. Falling back down onto the bed he let out an exasperated breath that he had been holding in.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Abigail began her descent down the stairs. Avoiding the creeks in the hallway she found herself pressed to Dean's door waiting to see if he was asleep or not. Giving the knob a small jiggle she found the door locked. 'Good thing, she had snuck into Eva's desk and grabbed the master key.' She thought was she quickly entered the room, making sure to close and lock the door as quickly as possible.

She found Dean sleeping peacefully on his stomach clutching his pillow to his chest. Laying down on the bed next to him she waited for him to move before pulling the pillow away from him and taking its place pressed against his bare muscled chest. His fingers instantly started to run over the bare skin left open by her pajamas. Abigail started leaving open mouth kisses down his neck letting her hands travel across his back. Unconsciously Dean pulled her closer pressing his body into hers. Dean finally awoke to Abigail's lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. He jumped back startled trying to distinguish between fantasy and reality.

"Abigail what are you doing?" Dean whispered loudly.

"I told you. You owed me later." Abigail said before pushing him back straddling his body. "Eva's sleeping a whole floor away. I've already locked your door." She leaned down connecting their lips. It wasn't too long before rational thought left Dean's head and he quickly found himself running his hands under her tank top, smirking when he found that she wasn't wearing a bra. "You find something you like?"

Dean's only response was to groan and loose all sense of control and give into his desires with Abigail.

* * *

Sam walked to the cemetery hoping to find Ruby, she had left so abruptly. With all the demon's he had encountered over the years he had never seen them as anything but that. But with Ruby, his thoughts didn't go straight. Reaching into his pocket he decided upon calling Dean.

Abigail lay awake running her fingers through the hairs on the back of Dean's head. He was peacefully sleeping laying a possessive arm across her waist. Hearing the sound of a phone vibrating, Abigail untangled herself from Dean's limbs grabbing his shirt from the floor pulling it over her naked body. Reaching into the back pocket of his discarded jeans she picked the phone up seeing that Sam was calling. Slipping out the door to his room she quickly and quietly answered. "Hello, Sam?" she whispered.

"Abigail, is that you?" Sam asked confused. "What are you doing answering Dean's phone."

"Sorry, Dean's asleep I heard his phone ringing I didn't want to wake him." Abigail said moving towards the bathroom suddenly feeling underdressed in the case of someone walking into the hall. "What's going on, calling in the middle of the night?"

"I just wanted to call and check in with Dean." Sam said trying to fabricate a logical explanation.

"Sam you and I both know that's bull." Abigail smirked in her head she pictured Sam pacing back and forth at his location. "Is it something supernatural or did you get arrested."

"Abigail, how's it going with Dean?" Sam said trying to change the subject. It also gave him a chance to see if Dean had told the truth yet. "I mean it is all that you remember and missed?"

"If this is your not so subtle way of asking if he told me the truth, then yes. Dean told me all about it." Abigail smirked thinking of the conversation at the shack.

"He did, and you're taking it this well. I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet." Sam said bluntly.

"Why would I kill him. He has a son isn't that supposed to be one of life's miracles?"

It was then that Sam realized that he hadn't told her everything. Clearly Dean was still playing with a half-deck and he was stringing Abigail along. "Abigail will you come meet me."

"Meet you, Sam we dropped you off at the bus station I'm not going to travel far away to see you. Whatever it is can wait until you get back. Now I'm going to go get back into bed, I'll tell Dean you called." She was set to hang up the phone when she heard Sam's pleading on the other side.

"Abigail wait! I never left town I'm still in Andover. Meet me at the cemetery where your parents are buried. I'll explain everything to you."


	4. Tomorrow, Tomorrow I

_Hey guys here's a new update. I'll be posting the next chapter sometimes this week. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Tomorrow, tomorrow I…:**

Abigail crept back into the room hoping that Dean hadn't woken up in her absence. Finding him peacefully sleeping again she quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor pulling them on her body as quickly and quietly as she could. Moving back up the stairs to her room she quickly grabbed a jacket and her keys and made her way down the steps and out the front door. The short drive to the cemetery seemed longer in the cover of dark. She didn't know why she was headed there all she knew is that Sam promised to tell her the truth. Only she didn't know what the truth would hold. Dean had told her he wanted to be completely up front with her about everything, that's why he told her about Ben. What other truth could there be?

When she pulled up to the cemetery parking on the side of the gated entrance she found Sam leaning against the wall, waiting for her. "Okay I'm here spill." Abigail said getting down to business the minute she stepped out of her car.

"Nice to see you too." Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Nice to see you, sure it's nice to see you to Sam. Except for the fact that you're supposed to be off visiting friend, and you called me in the middle of the night to meet you at a cemetery to tell me the truth? Just get to the point, before Dean notices I'm gone." Abigail finished her rant, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll get down to it. How much did Dean tell you about the night that we killed the demon?"

"He called and told me it was over, he didn't go into much detail just that it was over for good." Abigail said beginning to worry that something else had happened.

"Well yea the demon's dead. What he didn't tell you was that I died." Sam said taking a deep breath before continuing. "I died and Dean made a crossroads deal to get me back."

Abigail sat for a moment absorbing the new information, Sam had died, and he looked fine and healthy to her. And what was a crossroads deal? "What's a crossroads deal?" she finally asked needing more information to process.

"It's a deal made with a demon, people make it to get something they want, and are given a certain amount of time before they die and they go to hell." Sam said trying to let Abigail figure it out for herself.

"Dean, sold his soul?" She half asked, half processed. "How-How long does he have?"

"About 6 more months. He didn't want to tell you, he want you to just think he was killed on a hunt." Sam explained trying to help his brother's situation a bit more.

"6 months, that's why you came back? So he could say goodbye? So he could sleep with me and pretend that we have something wonderful and then just sneak off into the night and die!" Abigail screamed the tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She didn't care that she had just told Sam that they had had sex, it didn't seem to matter. All that really seemed to matter was that Dean was dying and hadn't felt the need to tell her.

"Abigail stop." Sam said moving towards her placing his hands on her arms to steady her, "He's not going to die. I won't let him."

"How, how can you get him out of this kind of deal? I don't have any experience with this stuff but isn't selling your soul to the devil one of those things you just don't come back from?"

"I cant explain all the details to you, it just—you wont understand it all. But we're going to save him, tomorrow night. I need your help." Sam said letting go of her.

"My help, what can I do, and whose we?" Abigail asked trying to gather all the information she could. After months of apparently being in the dark she wanted as much information as she could.

"I need you to get Dean here tomorrow night. Right before midnight, that's when this is going to happen." Sam said, Abigail knew that this was hurting him too.

"Okay, tomorrow before midnight." They both stood in an awkward silence before Abigail spoke again. "I should get back, before Dean wakes up." Abigail said moving back towards her car. "Do you need a ride?"

"It's not too far of a walk, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Sam said sincerely.

"Yea well, at least you told me the truth. That's more than I can say for your brother."

* * *

Abigail drove back to the boarding house making her way quickly to Dean's room thankful that he was still sleeping. She took a minute to just watch him sleep. She had to stop herself from crying because she knew Dean would ask questions and she needed this plan to go off without a problem. It was her only hope of having Dean in her future.

She disrobed and crawled into bed moving to press her body against Deans, wanting to feel his skin upon hers. She soon felt Dean's fingers running across the length of her back. "What are you doing awake?" Dean asked kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I was distracted by your pretty, pretty face." She tried to joke, her voice not sounding as strong as it normally did. She promised herself she was going to stay calm and not ruin whatever plan Sam had. She needed to be strong for Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked being perceptive. "I mean, this isn't really what I had planned for us, not that I'm complaining or anything."

A small smile formed across her face, "I'm fine with this. It was my idea remember."

"I know, but I want you to know that this isn't just about sex here. Not that I'm not for having it, I just want you to know that this is more than that." Dean said waiting for her to speak before taking the next step.

"Dean, I. I know this is more." Abigail said kissing him fully on the lips. "I know your job keeps you away from me, but your saving people. I'm okay with it."

"Babe, how on earth did I get someone like you?" Dean asking moving that that he was laying over her supporting his weight with his elbows.

"You just have low standards." Abigail joked before kissing him again. Those were the last words spoken for a long while, it was well past 4 in the morning when they both finally fell asleep. Abigail curled into Dean's chest using him as a pillow.

Tomorrow, everything would be changing tomorrow.


	5. 12345

_Hey guys sorry it's been so long since an update, this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped but I really wanted to get something out to you. I'll hopefully have the next update for you soon! Hope you enjoy reviews are always welcome!_

**

* * *

******

5…

The next morning Dean woke up in bed alone. After every one night stand, he had always been the one to sneak out in the middle of the night. Rolling over he instantly inhaled the scent that Abigail's shampoo she had left on the pillow. Taking a few moments to wake up he realized how quickly everything had happened last night. Twice. And in the back of his head he kept going back to his deal. He knew it was unfair to keep something this big from her but he honestly felt that he was doing the right thing. The thing that would protect Abigail as long as he could.

Finally making the decision to get out of bed he dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before heading down stairs. He had already missed breakfast but Eva was pretty amazing about leaving him food. He found a heaping plate full of whatever she had served waiting on the counter for him. When he moved to pick up the plate he found a note folded underneath.

Dean-

When you wake up and I'm clearly not there. I have school today so I'll be gone until after dinner. Try and find something to do I'll be back around 8 and I want to go on a photo hunt later.

Xoxo

Abigail

PS; Sam called to check in with you. Have a great day.

Dean folded the note and slipped it in his pocket before taking the plate to the table to eat while reading the morning paper. He suddenly felt as if he had stepped into an episode of the twilight zone. Eating a home cooked meal and reading the morning paper, there was something eerily normal about this moment.

With Abigail away at school and no hunt to research Dean found himself with an abundance of extra time on his hands. After eating and loading his dishes in the dishwasher he moved out to the front porch to sit on the swing. After a few minutes he found himself bored out of his mind, and moved around the side of the house to the shed to retrieve the lawn mower. It was the least he could do for Eva.

* * *

Sam waited patiently for the rest of the reinforcements to arrive. Bobby and Ellen were driving up from Bobby's, and even Bella had agreed to stop her black market deals to help save Dean. Now it all came down to Abigail, and whether or not she would be able to get Dean to the cemetery on time. It wasn't the most ideal plan or situation but it was the only solution that they had. Time wasn't exactly on their side, and Dean dying wasn't an option.

"I hope you can forgive me big brother"

* * *

"Remind me again why were going to the cemetery. Is there a single headstone or mausoleum that you haven't taken a picture of?" Dean said as they walked into the cemetery hand in hand, Abigail's bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, I like this place a lot, plus it's one of the first places I spoke to you. You stole my knife, remember?" Abigail said stopping to turn and hugged Dean.

"Yea, I do remember you shimmying down the banister of the boarding house." Dean said running his fingers under the hem of her shirt. "So let's get your pictures, and we can go back my room, and remember what happened last night."

"Seriously is that all that guys think about? Once they get laid they always want more." Abigail said half joking.

"You know this is more than sex." Dean reaffirmed kissing her forehead lightly. "Now take your photos so we can leave."

"Fine," Abigail said taking the camera out of her bag and snapping a few shots. "What time is it."

"10 till midnight, which means we really should get you home." Dean told taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Did you ever call Sam back?" Abigail asked putting the camera back in her bag.

"Nah, I'll see him in a few days, no need to call yet." Dean said moving towards her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her slowly towards him. "How on earth did I get this lucky?"

"You just did." Abigail said leaning up to kiss him. "Dean there's something I want to tell you. But I'm not really sure if I should."

"Just spit it out—" Dean started before a rustling could be heard in the bushes behind him. Sam slowly came into view surprising Dean. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Dean." Abigial said drawing his attention back, the look on his face went for shock to anger in 2 seconds flat.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm not just going to let you die." Sam said moving further toward the couple. Abigail closed her eyes letting a few tears she had been holding back gently slide down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut counting slowly in her head allowing her heart a chance to slow down.

1 she could hear the two brothers bickering in the background. 2 she heard Dean's voice change into panic, 3 she heard the sound of gun fire. 4 she opened her eyes and found the last thing she expected to see.

Sam was standing over Dean with the gun pointed at his chest. Dean was lying on the ground gasping as blood began to seep from his abdomen through the layers of clothing.

5

* * *


	6. Breaking the Curse

_As promised I'm posting the next part, I dont know if you'll like me more or hate me more for this chapter but I promise I'll stop with the cliffhangers soon. Hope you enjoy! _

**Breaking the Curse:**

In the time it took for Abigail to blink Dean was lying on the ground blood already soaking through his shirt. Sam stood with the same shocked expression which probably graced Abigail's face as well. After that all action and motion seemed as an outer body experience. Her body reacting without her mind processing the actions.

She was soon hovering over Dean pressing on his abdomen trying to stop the bleeding. "Sam what the hell did you do?" Abigail cried. "Call 911 please! Dean it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay." Abigail tried to reassure both herself and Dean, who was gasping in pain, his mouth opening and closing as if trying to form words.

Sam just stood back putting the gun in the waistband of his jeans. "Ruby let's go." Sam called out, reaching into his bag to pull out a sharp knife that closely resembled the one that Dean had stolen from Abigail their first night in the cemetery. All of a sudden from the surrounding corners of the cemetery a group of people Abigail didn't recognize made their way towards them. All standing with candles burning bright.

They formed a circle around Abigail and Dean waiting for something to happen. A girl came a stood directly in front of Dean and knelt down at his feet.

"Sam what's going on." Abigail asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Her hands were covered in Dean's blood which seemed to keep coming no matter how much pressure she put on the wound.

"Come on, Ruby get this thing started." Sam said worry coming through his voice.

"I can't start until he's dead. She's holding us up Sam." Ruby said referring to Abigail. When Abigail looked up to Ruby she saw a flash as Ruby's eyes went blue to solid black and then back again. Sam walked around to where Abigail was laying and pulled her away from Dean, kicking and screaming all the way. Abigail watched as Ruby moved toward Dean looking him in the eye. "It's time to die Dean." Ruby leaned over raising Dean's shirt to reveal the wound. As she moved back Dean's feet she waited for midnight to come.

Abigail watched in horror as Dean turned his head to the side, his glazed eye's finding Abigail's before they slowly slide shut. Ruby gave an approving nod before motioning for Sam to join the circle.

Sam moved to a place in the circle handing an urn to Ruby. Abigail sat further back on the grass watching and praying that Sam knew what he was doing. She watched Ruby dip her finger into the urn and then run her blood covered fingers across her forehead and both cheeks.

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us. Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing." Ruby began to speak, Ruby looked up to Sam and he nodded before taking the knife he had pulled out early and cut the palm of his hand sprinkling his blood over Dean. The circle continued passing the knife until everyone in the circle had, repeated the step. Then finally Ruby took the urn and poured it over Dean's wound. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer. Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let him cross over. "Ruby's words began to become labored as cuts started to appear over her arms and stomach, the lines of blood showing through her shirt.

"She needs help!" Bobby said beginning to move from the circle.

"She's strong, no stopping no matter what, if we break the circle, Dean's dead and that's it." Sam said holding Bobby in the circle.

Ruby's eyes soon flashed back to black and stayed that way as her pain became more intense. "Osiris, let him cross over!" she yelled, "Let him cross over!"

As Ruby continued to yell a bright orb appeared in the air and soon descended toward Dean's lifeless body. Ruby yelled out one last time before the orb completely came in contact with Dean's lifeless body. As the orb exploded it knocked everyone in the circle including Abigail to the ground.

Abigail was the first one off the ground and by Dean's side hoping and praying that he was still alive."Dean breathe please." Abigail pleaded running a hand over his cheek. "Damn it Dean Winchester you cannot do this to me!" Abigail didn't care that she was surrounded by people that she didn't know, leaning over Dean's body she let her tears fall freely over his body. After what seemed to be the longest few minutes of her life, Dean's body jolted causing Abigail to jump back in shock.

"Dean you're—" Sam started before realizing Dean was still gasping out in pain.

"Shot, I'm shot man." Dean was able to muster out. "You shot me!"

"Dean you're alive, it's going to be okay. Sam call 911." Abigail cried running back to Dean. She quickly removed her jacket balling it up to press against Dean' gunshot wound that was still profusely bleeding.

Sam quickly pulled out his phone dialing for help. After the call was made Sam quickly gathered the people and told them to take off, before moving to Dean's other side to try and comfort him.

"You shot me Sam." Dean said gritting his teeth in pain. "If I die I swear I'll haunt your ass."

"Dean shut up, save your strength." Abigail cried trying to keep him quiet. "But I swear when you get better I'm going to kick your ass Dean Winchester."

"Funny girl." Dean whispered his voice becoming more quiet. "You don't have—"

Dean's words continued to trail off into nothing as he lost consciousness. Almost as if on cue the ambulance could be heard around the corner sirens blaring. As the EMT's put Dean into the ambulance Sam and Abigail stood back watching the scene unfold.

The ambulance rolled away before Abigail acknowledged Sam again. "If he die's—"

"He's not going to die Abigail." Sam said not just for her sake but for his as well.

"If Dean dies, I will never forgive you." Abigail said, before walking away back towards the boarding house to get Dean's car.

Sam stood for a second looking down at blood on the ground. Dean's blood, and he was the reason it was there. Abigail was right about one thing. If Dean did die, Sam would never forgive himself either.

_Credit for the "spell" Goes to an Episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _


	7. Waiting

_Hey anyone who is still reading this! Sorry it's been a crazy long time since I posted last. I've been in Africa with Invisible Children and I didn't have access to a computer, but I did have plenty of time to plan and map out the rest of the story! So here's the next chapter. I'm planning on writing the rest of it really soon, and I'll start updating more often! Thanks for sticking with me!_

**

* * *

**

Waiting:

* * *

Dean had already been rushed up to surgery by the time Sam and Abigail had made it to the hospital. The people she had seen at the cemetery stood and greeted them as soon as they entered the waiting room.

"He's in surgery they wouldn't give us any details." Ruby said rushing up to Sam. It didn't take a genius to see that there was something going on between them. Abigail watched the exchange of looks around the circle, wondering if this was Sam's girlfriend, and what was up with her eyes at the cemetery. Shaking her head from the distraction, she focused back on the task at hand.

Dean.

"Okay, I'll go see if I can find something out." Sam said moving towards the reception desk.

Abigail turned back toward the crowd moving to take a seat next to the man with a scruffy beard. "Don't worry darling, Dean will pull through he has a lot to live for." Bobby said trying to reassure her.

"Yea, well. Thanks but that doesn't help all that much." Abigail said sarcastically. Bobby smiled sadly at the girl before looking back to the floor in front of him. "Who are all you people? And what the hell was that at the cemetery?"

"I'm Bobby, I was a friend of Dean and Sam's dad. That there is Ruby, and Bella, their—they came to help." Bobby explained.

They all sat in awkward silence until Sam returned. When he finally came back he wasn't wearing a smile on his face. "He's in surgery and in serious but stable condition. So it sounds promising." He said before releasing a breath.

"So he's going to be okay?" Abigail asked.

"The doctor's will keep us updated." Sam told her.

"Well good, until then you can explain what the hell that was?" Abigail said sitting up from her seat. Her voice becoming louder with each word she spoke. "What did you do to Dean and what the hell is up with that girl's eyes?"

Sam grasped Abigail's arms and pulled her up from the chair. "Not here. If we're going to talk it's outside." Sam said and started to lead her for the door. "Okay let me explain."

"Yea, the truth would be great for a change," Abigail said angrily.

"Okay, I told you, you weren't going to like the plan, that's why I didn't tell you before. But the only way to save a life was to take one. So the only way we could bring Dean back and save his soul he had to die. I'm sorry that you had to watch that, but I'm not going to apologize for saving my brother's life."

"If you saved him. You seem to have forgotten that Dean is still bleeding and in surgery!"

"Abigail he's going to be fine. Ruby told me that this was the only way."

"Yea, and Ruby, what the hell was up with her eyes? I've heard of the coloring changing in the sun and things like this, but they were black! What kind of stuff are you guys messing with here? I thought you were out hunting the evil to protect the good?"

"Ruby is good!" Sam defended. "She's—She's a demon possessed human. She came to us at the beginning of the year not long after we killed the demon. She's been helping us these last few months."

"And you've also managed to fall for her?" Abigail asked. "Does Dean know that, because I can't imagine him actually being okay with that?"

"There's nothing to worry about. Once Dean's better where getting rid of the demon. Look we did what we had to, to get Dean back. It will be okay." Sam tried to reassure her. He pulled her into a hug and Abigail tried to relax in his embrace.

"Let's go back inside and wait." Abigail said, pulling back. They walked back inside and sat with the rest of their group. It seemed to be taking forever. Abigail watched the other's in the room, watching their movement trying to learn more about them. Sam jiggled his leg against the floor, Ruby's eyes never left Sam watching his every move. Bobby sat stoic with his eyes closed almost as if he had fallen asleep. And finally Bella, she sat with her legs crossed nail file in her hand. She was the most causal of them all. Finally out of all the silence Bella finally stood up.

"Well it's pretty clear to everyone that I don't really care to be here, so I'm going to leave. Someone call me if he doesn't make it." She said moving towards the exit.

"Are you kidding me?" Abigail said exasperated. "You've waited 3 hours but you can't be bothered to wait any longer? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm the girl that helped save your boyfriend. And frankly I don't get what he sees in you? There must be something about the doey-eyed high school girl that's a real turn on." Bella said turning back towards Abigail.

"Yea, I guess I was wrong. We already filled our bitch quota for the day, feel free to leave." Abigail said moving to sit down.

"Oh, little girls got some back bone. That's cute. Well you guys have fun, I have somewhere that I need to be." Bella finished before walking out of the waiting room and out of sight.

After the short burst of excitement the group settled back down into their chairs.

"Is there anything that I can get you?" Ruby asked Sam sitting down next to him.

"Yea, my brother to be okay, can you get that for me?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, that you're worried, but this was the only way. You knew that." Ruby said trying to keep her voice low and steady.

"Yea, but how do I know that I can actually trust you? I mean you are a demon after all?"

Ruby stood pain streaked across her face, and walked towards the stairway. After taking a second to look around Abigail shook her head at Sam and followed the girl. Abigail entered the stairway and saw Ruby sitting on the stairs her head in her hands. "Ruby."

"I don't get it." Ruby said, she wasn't crying but it was clear that she was hurting. "Why is he so angry with me?"

"He's not, he's angry at himself. He's angry at Dean for putting him in this position." Abigail explained. "I don't think that it has anything to do with you directly."

"Except that I'm a demon." Ruby said looking up at Abigail her eyes darkened.

"See that's what I don't get. If you're a demon why are you trying to help them. Aren't demon's supposed to hurt the good people?" Abigail asked sitting next to her.

"Yea, I'm a little bit different. It's hard to explain but I'm on the good side." Ruby promised. "I just want to make sure that Sam and Dean come out on top."

"And falling for Sam?"

"That wasn't planned. I don't even know how or when it happened. Just watching him, trying to help him save Dean, I just felt—" Ruby said looking down. "I just want this to be over."

"After, Sam told me after that they're going to get rid of the demon." Abigail said slowly in case Ruby didn't know yet.

"I know, this girl she has a life that she needs to get back to. I've been here too long." Ruby said standing up. "Let's just focus on Dean." She said before standing up, they moved back into the waiting room. As they entered they saw Sam standing next to a police officer talking. Fear and panic instantly went through Abigail's body.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked as they approached.

"Excuse me miss, we'd like to have a few words with you about tonight's incident." The officer said moving towards her and Ruby.

"I don't really know what I can tell you." Abigail said honestly. She looked across the room and met Sam's eyes. His begging eyes pleaded with her to cover. She knew she had to. "There's really nothing I can tell you. Dean and I were walking through the cemetery and met up with Sam and some car just drove by and fired a shot. I didn't see the car and I have no idea why someone would want to shoot Dean."

"How do you know the Winchesters?" The officer asked.

"Hank, Dean's my boyfriend, him and his brother come into town when then can." Abigail said. Andover was a small community where the people all knew each other so it wasn't a surprise that he was being over protective.

"Okay, um I'm sure you're still probably really concerned, but why don't you give me a call when he's moved to recovery and I'll come and get his statement." Hank said putting his notebook into his jacket pocket. "Trouble seems to follow you doesn't it girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abigail tried to joke. She quickly said goodbye to the police officer and turned back toward the group. "Well it's taken care of for now."

"Thanks, Abigail." Sam said sitting down. Ruby cautiously picked a seat on the other side of the room trying to keep her distance from Sam. Abigail noticed and went to sit next to her. Trying to comfort the girl, anything to keep her mind of Dean's surgery. After what seemed forever a doctor in scrubs finally made his way over to the small cluster in the waiting room.

"Winchester?" He asked scanning the chairs.

"Right here. I'm his girlfriend." Abigail said popping up instantly Sam and Ruby right behind her.

"He's out of surgery, he lost a lot of blood but he should make a full recovery." The doctor said.

"When can I see him?" Abigail asked jumping quickly at the prospect that Dean would be fine.

"He's being moved into recovery, I'll have a nurse come get you when his room is ready." The doctor said, he quickly excused himself and went back to his work.

The group all shared hugs and smiles of relief as they waited for a nurse to come get them. When she did Sam and Abigail followed her down a series of hallways to Dean's room. They entered the room and found Dean flipping through the channels of the TV. "You'd think they'd have more than 4 damn channels in this place."

"Yea, well you're supposed to be resting." Abigail said sitting on the edge of his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot. But they gave me these drugs so everything's feeling pretty good." Dean said holding up his pain medication pump. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm still here. I'm just more worried about you right now." Abigail said grabbing a hold of one of his hands.

"I'm fine, girl. It takes more than a bullet to take me out." Dean said his cocky demeanor not changing due to his current condition.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, because there's something I'd like to say to you?" Abigail said moving closer to him. "Dean Winchester I am so angry with you! How could you lie to me about something so important like your life?"

"Abigail if you'd just let me explain—"

"No, I thought that we were done with the secrets and lies. I mean I've been completely upfront with you about everything and I thought you were too." Abigail continued to rant. "You told me about Ben and I think I handled that pretty well, so why couldn't you just be honest with me!"

"Abigail I wanted to—I just, I couldn't figure out how to say it." Dean said pleadingly.

"And after we slept together, I thought that this was something important to you, that I was important to you!" Tears had begun to fall freely down her cheeks.

"I'm just gonna go wait outside." Sam said starting for the door. He already knew that they had, had sex, but he didn't really care to hear about it, and to listen to them fight anymore.

"No Sam, you can stay. I'm leaving. Dean I'm done, done being lied to, done worrying. And having to constantly forgive you for not being honest with me, this isn't a relationship. And I'm done. Sam you're welcome back at the boarding house. Dean you can just go to hell. Oh I'm sorry, we just saved you from hell. Well you can go back to wherever it is you came from."

Abigail turned on her heel and left the hospital room leaving the two brothers shocked in the room. Both staring at the door wondering what on earth had just happened.

"Well that could have gone better." Sam said sarcasm dripping from his words.

Abigail made her way into the waiting room. She quickly grabbed her jacket off the chair and started for the exit. It was Ruby who first approached her.

"What's going on?" She asked confused by her actions.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to the house. You guys can probably go in and see him now." Abigail said still pursuing the exit.

"Wait, you're just leaving?" Ruby asked grabbing her arm to stop her. "What is going on."

"I'm tired of the lies, I done with this family and this life." Abigail said turning back to her. "Good luck Ruby, or whoever you are." Abigail shook her arm free and headed down the stairs. She needed to get away from all of this. She walked through the entrance of the emergency room trying to leave but not before hearing the hysterical voice asking for Dean Winchester.

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester! Can anyone please do their job and help me!" the person yelled.

Abigail stopped and turned to look at the person. She spotted a brunette woman standing holding the hand of a child. Instantly Abigail knew who this was. "Lisa Ben?" she asked. The two turned towards her. "Sam called you right?"

"Yes, is Dean okay?" Lisa asked she held her son close to her, his expression blank.

"He's in recovery, he's going to be okay." Abigail explained trying to focus on Ben instead of everything else happening around her. "Hi, Ben Dean has told me so much about you. He's going to be really excited to see you."

"Can we go see Dad now?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Abigail said, pointing them in the direction. She walked them over to the elevator and stood awkwardly with them while they waiting for the elevator to get to their floor. Leading the way they past an amused Ruby in the waiting room and she stopped in front of Dean's door. "I'll go in first and make sure he's good." Abigail said trying to think about Ben and not about how much she wanted to turn around and run.

The instant she open the door, Dean looked up and smiled at the sight. "You came back." Dean said excitedly. "I really think we just need to sit down and talk."

Abigail help up a hand to stop him, "Ben and his very attractive mother are here. I just wanted to make sure you were decent and well enough for him to come in here. I know that hospitals can be a scary place." She turned back as if to go out the door. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm really glad that you're okay. But this is still over. Goodbye Dean." She slipped back out the door.

This time there was no one there to stop her and she made her way out the waiting room and out of the hospital. She then realized that they had driven the Impala over, and that she didn't have a way to get home. It took all of 10 minutes for her life to completely fall apart. 10 minutes to find out the truth and to run in the opposite direction. She had always thought that she was a strong person, and that she could take whatever life had thrown at her. But she really wasn't expecting this. Ever since she had met the Winchester her small view of the world had been ripped apart and everything she thought she knew had went out the window.

She needed her normalcy back. She needed to be an 18 year-old and live life. Not fight death. As much as her heart was breaking she knew that she had done the right thing for herself. Now all she had to do was move on.

Easier said than done.


	8. Life is Not a Dream

_To all the people out there waiting for me to post! I'm soooo sorry it has taken me so long to get you a new update. So here's the next chapter. I promise this time it wont be so long in between posts. I have the next few chapters already written I just have to finish and edit them. So be prepared for more updates! I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for sticking with the story!!_

**Life is not a Dream:**

Sam sat in a chair in the corner of the room taking in the sight. Yes he had seen Dean with Ben before, but it was so strange to think that he had a nephew. And an eight-year-old one at that. But here it was right in front of his eyes. Ben sitting in the bed next to Dean and Lisa seated at the end of the bed. You could see in her eyes that she still had some sort of feeling for Dean. Whether it was feelings of lust, or feelings that she was thankful that her son's father was going to be alright he wasn't sure. Still here he sat, thinking about all the people in Dean's life who knew what he really did for a living. And it shocked him that most of the people Dean deemed close knew the truth. Compared to Sam's life where he had been so in love with Jessica that he didn't tell her for fear of her leaving him. Dean might have been a risk taking, fast talking, tactless guy; but at least he was honest.

"So you're going to be fine?" Lisa said the worry coming through in her voice.

"Yep, doctor's say I'll be good as new." He said with his trademark smirk ruffling Ben's hair. "And as soon as I get out of here, I was thinking of maybe coming down to Cicero to visit for a few weeks?"

"Would you really?" Ben asked excitedly. "Come spend some time with me, and we could go to the park, and we could—"

"Slow down, little guy." Lisa said calming him down. "Your dad is going to have to take it easy for a while. It'll be awhile before he's well enough to travel." Ben nodded understandingly before turning back to smile up at his dad. "Buddy why don't you and uncle Sam head down to the cafeteria and give me and your dad a couple minutes to talk."

Ben quickly jumped down from the bed and walked over to Sam who had just started to stand. "We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us." Sam said following Ben and he quickly moved out of the room. Dean tried to sit himself up more in the bed, Lisa rushed to his side to help him.

"Thanks," Dean said settling into the pillow. "So what's new with you Lisa?"

"Dean you can't ovoid this much longer." Lisa said. "What the hell happened here?"

"It's all under control Lisa. Just a little accident." Dean said trying to play it cool.

"Dean Winchester, your brother called me and told me to drive out here this morning. You weren't shot until midnight. Now please explain that to me." Lisa said anger in his voice.

"Fine, do you remember when I came to visit you and Ben in Cisro? Well I knew that I didn't have a lot of time left. It's not like cancer or anything like that, but I just knew that there wasn't much time left. I cant explain it anymore than that to you."

"And the girl?" Lisa asked getting into the really hard questions.

"Abigail. We have been dating for the last 6 months or so." Dean said giving the bare minimum of details. The conversation was just awkward, explaining his love life to the mother of his child. "She didn't know about any of this until a few nights ago so, she's a little pissed."

"Can you blame her? She doesn't know the guy she's in love with hunts the forces of evil for a living, yea she has a right to be."

"She knows what I do." Dean told her flatly. "I met her on a hunt the last time we were here."

"Oh, well she's still pretty young." Lisa finally commented.

"Yea, I know. But love doesn't really give you a choice in the matter much."

"So you love her to?"

"Yea this isn't an awkward conversation." Dean said. "I don't know Lisa. Love has never really been a part of my life. It's always just been a string of—" He started.

"One night stands," Lisa supplied. "Dean I'm not upset with you calling that what we had. That night was great but I wasn't looking for any kind of commitment. I used you the same way that you used me."

"I know, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I don't want Ben to grow up to be like me." Dean said sullenly.

"Well then that makes two of us." She smiled. "You're a good guy Dean Winchester. But I'd hope that Ben has a more stable home life than you. And that he can find some kind of normal relationship."

"That's an understatement." Dean laughed, and then grimaced in pain from the stretching of the stitches.

"Sorry." Lisa apologized. "So how did all this happen?"

"It's a long story, and something I'd rather not get into. It's just something that doesn't matter anymore. The problem is taken care of." Dean answered elusively.

"All except for the girl."

"Yea well, I mean, if she'll ever forgive, me or speak to me again, maybe that can be resolved too." Dean laid his head back on the hospital pillow upset with himself for all the drama he had caused. And unnecessary drama at that.

"Just give the girl sometime, I'm sure she'll come around. A girl would have to be crazy to walk away from the real you." Lisa said. Lisa was about to open her mouth to say something else when Sam and Ben walked back into the room. "Hey guys welcome back." She said quickly to cover up.

"I think Ben here is getting a little tired. I was thinking of taking Lisa and Ben back to the boarding house to get some sleep." Sam suggested to Dean.

"That's a good idea, I could probably use some sleep too." Dean replied hoping to beat Ben's begging to stay longer, the poor kid could barely keep his eyes open. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Lisa hugged Dean and helped Ben onto the bed to hug him before leaving Sam alone in the room. "So I'll take them back. I'm going to start gathering supplies to exercise Ruby." He stated flatly.

"Why the rush? We've let her live long enough I don't think a few more days won't kill us." Dean slightly joked considering his present position in a hospital bed.

"I'd rather just wrap up this case entirely. Trying to find a cure for you, whether or not to trust her, I'm just glad it's over."

"Yea, about that. Thanks for searching, finding something even though I didn't want you to, thanks." Dean stumbled through.

"Yea, well I'm sorry I had to shoot you. It was the only way. And I'm also sorry about Abigail, I honestly didn't mean to go behind your back, she's just really perceptive, and I couldn't come up with a lie fast enough." Sam finished.

"It is what it is." Dean said trying to dismiss the awkward chick-flick-moment. "I'll see you later in the afternoon." He said. Looking at the wall clock it was almost 6 am so sleep would last well into the afternoon. Especially with all the pain medication they had pumped him full of.

Sam finally left his brother alone to his thoughts and to his rest. Sam had Lisa follow in her rental car back to the boarding house. It was definitely going to be an interesting dynamic when they got back, especially if Abigail was still awake.

They entered the boarding house Sam carrying a sleeping Ben. He led them up the stairs to his and Dean's room and put Ben to sleep. He and Lisa headed back into the hallway to talk.

"So, thanks for getting us here." Lisa said, she and Sam had never actually had a conversation, without Dean as a buffer.

"Fell free to take the other bed; I'll probably be up most of the night researching some stuff." Sam said trying to come up with something to say. What he really wanted to do, was go find Ruby and talk everything out with her before they got rid of the demon. It had been a long couple of months since they had met, and there were a lot of answers that he still needed. "I'm going to head out, you must be exhausted."

"Yea, I am. Tomorrow though, tomorrow I'm going to want some answers." Lisa said. "I've been pretty good about the whole trust, staying in the dark, but Dean almost died tonight. I need to know what's going on so I can explain it to Ben. Dean's not going to tell me so I'm going to need you to spill."

"I know, we'll try and it explain it, but for now, just sleep." Sam said. Lisa finally went back inside the room to sleep; Sam took a deep breath before heading to the stairs in the middle of the hall, ready to walk up towards Abigail's room. Once he knocked on the door he heard the shuffling on the other side and within a few minutes Abigail opened the door dressed in Dean's pajama pants and an old well worn sweatshirt.

"I figured you'd make your way up here eventually. So are you here to speak for Dean?" Abigail asked moving back to sit on her bed, pulling one of the many pillows into her lap.

"No, Dean didn't ask me to speak to you. I just figured we should talk." Sam stood in the center of her room afraid to move. This had been the first time he had been on this floor, and being there made him a little uncomfortable. "Lisa and Ben are downstairs sleeping in my room."

"I can get you keys to another if you want to go to sleep." Abigail offered.

"No I'm fine, I actually wanted to make sure you were okay?" Sam asked finally. "I know it was really hard for you tonight, with the spell and Dean getting injured and everything, it's been a lot for you to handle."

"Am I dealing? Yes, do I understand it all, no? But I don't think I want to anymore. What you and Dean do is great, you save people. I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for the two of you. But this is your life, this doesn't have to be my life. I'm just a college student from a small town who just wants the basics. I'm not looking for anything crazy." Abigail confessed.

"I understand being normal, I mean I know I'm not, but some days I would give anything to be normal." Sam said thinking back on all that their lifestyle had cost their family. "Were going to perform the exorcism on Ruby as soon as Dean's out of the hospital, and we'll be leaving as soon as Dean's well enough to travel."

"There's no rush. I might not want anything to do with Dean anymore, but you guys are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need." Abigail said, she shifted uncomfortable on her bed.

"I'll let you get to sleep," Sam said looking at his watch. It was almost 7 am, which meant breakfast would be served soon. "I'll see you later Abigail."

Sam left the room, and pulled his phone from his pocket. There was one last person he needed to speak with before his mind would truly let him sleep peacefully. "Hey, no Dean's fine. Could you meet me at the cemetery? We should talk."

Abigail leaned back onto the mess of pillows on her bed. She knew that going to sleep now would have been a futile attempt. She had class in 4 hours, not that she planned on going. She needed some serious alone time to sort through the thoughts and decisions in her mind. She hoped that she would sleep and wake up with all the answers but she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

At least in the comfort of her dreams she could slip away and forget about all that was going on. Too bad life's not a fairytale, or a dream.


	9. Goodbye's Again

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy. I know, your all pushing for a Dean and Abigail happy moment, and I'm not going to tell you how it all ends, cause that would just ruin it all, but I hope that you will all enjoy the story! I should be posting again sometime next week!_

_ENJOY!_

**

* * *

******

Goodbye's Again:

It had been about a week since the incident, and news about Dean's accident, and Lisa and Ben's connection to him, had made its way through the boarding house. Everyone was gearing up for Dean's return from the hospital, and everyone in town was perplexed over the idea of a drive by shooting. Dean was forced to stay a few days longer than he had hoped, but what did he really have to go home to. For starters he didn't have a home, and the one place he felt comfortable in town was currently occupied by his son, his son's mother and the girl whose heart he had just broken. Not to mention her grandmother who probably wasn't thrilled about any of it.

Sam had pulled up to the crib outside the boarding house 5 minutes ago but Dean had made no effort to get out of the Impala. "Are we going in anytime soon?" Sam finally asked.

"Yea, I'm just processing."

"Since when do you process?" Sam joked stepping out of the car. Dean followed slowly half because of the stitches and half because he didn't want to go inside. "It's not going to change the situation the longer you stand there."

"I'm going, keep your pants on." Dean finally said slamming the car door shut. He took the front walk slowly and was surprised to see a 'Welcome Home Dean' banner across the front porch.

"Lisa helped Ben make it this morning." Sam explained. Dean made his way further inside and was surprised to see Eva Lisa and Ben waiting in the foyer for them.

"Welcome home dad." Ben cheered walking up to his dad giving him a hug. "Did you like the banner?"

"Yea, it was great buddy." Dean said walking further inside. "Hey Eva, how are you doing."

"Good, better than you." She smirked before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Dean laughed moving towards a chair to sit down.

"We just wanted to see you before we left. I have to get back to work and Ben's been out of school for a bit too long." Lisa said stepping aside to show there duffle bags.

"Well thanks for sticking around for me." Dean said earnestly. "I'm sorry you had to travel all the way out here. I promise it won't happen like this again."

"It's okay Dean. It was good to see you, despite the circumstances." Lisa said leaning over to hug him and leave a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll leave you to say goodbye, Ben I'll be in the car." She said taking a second to stand in front of him before grabbing the bags and heading for the door. Once out on the porch she found Abigail sitting on the swing, pulling at the threads at the bottom of her short jean skirt.

"He's in there huh?" She said looking back down at her hands. "I was hoping I'd make it back before he did."

"Abigail, I was hoping we could talk before I had to leave." Lisa said sitting down next to her. "I wanted to tell you that—"

"Look Lisa, if you're going to tell me what an amazing guy Dean is you're wasting your breath. I already know that." Abigail said stopping her.

"Just hear me out. This is coming from someone who's been there. Dean's great, I know he'll always be there when we need him, but his lifestyle. I'm not afraid to say that I'm glad Ben's not going to grow up like that. I feel horrible actually saying it to someone else but it's true." She confessed looking down at her hands.

"That's why you didn't tell him you were pregnant?" Abigail asked.

"I didn't want him to know. He was just a random hook-up and just a guy passing through town. Neither of us was looking for a commitment, so I just let it go. I told myself if he called within a couple of month's maybe, but I didn't hear from him for almost 9 years. There was no point."

"That must have been hard for you." Abigail said. "Raising him by yourself."

"It was, but it was what was best for me and my son at the time. Now you need to figure out what's best for you." Lisa said, she moved to grab her bags. "And what your heart wants."

"What's best for me is to forget Dean Winchester ever existed. To go back to being a normal 18 year old girl whose concerns are college and finding a good party for Friday night." Abigail told her, her voice beginning to become agitated. "But my heart—is breaking. He lied to me, he knows I have trust issues and he did it anyway. I just, I don't want to hurt anymore." A few tears had now started to fall down Abigail's cheeks.

Before Lisa had a chance to say something the door opened and Dean and Ben made their way out to the porch. Dean was slightly taken back by the two of them talking. "Good luck." Lisa said before walking towards the car with Dean and Ben in tow. Dean tried to keep his focus as they walked out toward the car, but Abigail noticed his gaze drifting back towards her. "Talk to her Dean." Lisa said as she put the luggage into the trunk.

"Yea, yea Lisa. Okay Ben, I promise I'll come to town soon." Dean said kneeling down to be at Ben's eye level.

Ben leaned into Dean wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. "I love you daddy." Ben whispered into Dean's shoulder, almost as if he was afraid to say it out loud.

"Love you too buddy." Dean whispered back ruffling his hair before pulling back. Dean helped Ben into the backseat of the car and helped get him all buckled in. "Call me when you get home." Dean said to Lisa.

"Bye Dean." Lisa said quickly, rolling her eyes at his concern. Dean closed Ben's door and watched for a few seconds before turning around and walking back towards the porch swing where Abigail still sat.

"I guess we should actually talk." Abigail said as she heard his footsteps approach.

"I guess we should." Dean said sitting down next to her on the swing. He waited while Abigail turned to face him folding her legs up under her body smoothing down her skirt to keep covered. "I never wanted to lie to you, I just—I just didn't know how to be honest about this. My whole life my dad always taught me my job was to protect Sammy, and protect everyone else. From the moment the demon attacked our house my job was to get Sammy out. The last thing my dad told me was that I had to save Sammy from this demon. And I failed. Sam died because of the demon, and it was my job to make it right, Dad always told us to sacrifice our happiness to save others. The only thing I could think of was the crossroads demon. She would only give me a year. And a year of my life for Sammy living, it was worth it to me."

"I know honoring your father has always been important to you Dean, but where do you draw the line? Sacrificing your happiness is one thing, but sacrificing your life, do you really think that's what your dad wanted for you?" Abigail asked honestly.

"What I want has always been secondary to my job. This life doesn't come with a lot of opportunities for happiness, and happily ever after's. Being with you—"

"Stop Dean. I don't want to talk about us anymore. I forgive you for the lying. I don't know how I would have handled it if you had actually told me. But I can't do this anymore." Abigail said tears starting to pool in her eyes. "I can't go through worrying if you're going to come back from your next trip alive."

"I know that, I'm sorry I've put you through so much." Dean said and started to stand. It was Abigail's hand that pulled him back down.

Abigail scooted closer so that her bare knees met with Dean's legs. "I want you to know I don't regret any of this. I'm not really thrilled that I had to watch you die, but all the other stuff." She sat up on her knees running her hand alongside his clean shaven cheek. Dean leaned his face into her touch, closing his eyes to savor the moment. Dean could feel her body move closer toward his and soon her forehead was leaning against his. Dean brought one of his rough hands up to cradle the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair. Dean moved in a way that made Abigail think he was going to kiss her, but at the last moment Dean pulled back bringing his hand to caress her cheek running down the side of her neck before softly pushing her back. He exhaled a deep breath before standing and moving away from her and into the house.

Dean quickly by passed the people sitting down to eat and made his way to the room where Sam was putting supplies into a bag. "You ready to go take care of Ruby?" he asked after closing the door.

"Yea, she's meeting us at the shack." Sam said slinging the bag over his shoulder. "I was thinking we should take Abigail with us."

"Sam why the hell would we do that? The girl wants nothing to do with this kind of life." Dean said putting his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I'm just thinking whoever this girl Ruby is possessing, she's going to be pretty freaked. I just think having a none-threatening girl there would be a good idea." Sam explained.

"I'll ask her, but if she's says no, you're going to have to suck it up." Dean said bitterly before leaving the room again. He hadn't heard Abigail head up to her room so he assumed she was either eating or still on the front porch where he had left her. Dean made his way past the dining room and quickly scanned, not seeing Abigail he went out to the porch and smiled when he saw her still sitting with her legs tucked under her. Upon seeing him she quickly stood and moved with purpose towards him as he closed the door. Not giving him a chance to process Abigail rose to her tip toes and placed a hard kiss onto Dean's mouth. Dean although surprised, welcomed the kiss wrapping his arms around her back pulling her against his body. The kiss lasted a little longer before they both pulled away. "That's not actually what I came back out here for."

Abigail's face began to flush, "Um, what do you want." She said looking down but not moving from her position pressed against Dean's chest. His arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Sam wanted me to ask you if you'd come with us to the shack. We're going to perform the exorcism on Ruby and Sam thinks whoever this girl is will be calmer with you there." Dean explained. "I know the last thing you want to do is get more involved in my crazy life but—"

"I'll do it." Abigail said cutting him off. "Just tell me what to do."

Before Dean had a chance to say anything Sam opened the door interrupting Abigail and Dean's standing cuddle. They quickly split apart and made their way to the Impala Abigail climbing into the backseat like old times. They rode in silence to the shack, parking at the edge of the woods and walking in silence towards the shack where they found Ruby standing outside.

"It's about time you got here." Ruby said sarcastically. "A girls not going to wait forever to let you kill her."

"Well you know, you could always just stab yourself with your own knife and make this easy on all of us." Dean smirked.

"What's she doing here?" Ruby asked in regards to Abigail.

"We thought that whoever you're inhabiting might find Abigail less threatening." Sam explained. He waited for Abigail to unlock the shack and then followed everyone in. Ruby sat in the first chair she saw and waited for it all to start.

"Well let's get this over with." Ruby said nonchalantly.

"I'm really sorry about this Ruby." Sam said opening the journal to read the spell. Abigail closed her eyes and sat on the futon, instantly memories of her and Dean filled her head. She tried to focus on the memories as she heard Sam start speaking in a different language and Ruby's screams filled the room. She finally opened her eyes in time to see a black cloud exploded in the air above the girl. "Dean help me get her onto the couch." Sam said. The girl had fallen to the floor after the smoke cleared. She appeared to be unconscious.

"Is she still alive?" Abigail asked moving to let the guys lay her in the bed.

"Sometimes the demon puts the body through too much and the person cant handle the stress and they die." Dean answered. "She has a pulse. I can't see any physically signs of injury so."

Abigail moved over towards the girl and began to check for injuries. She went to lift her shirt to see if she had any hidden marks but the girl shot a hand up to stop her. Abigail jumped back "I'm fine." The girl said.

"You gave us a bit of a scare for a second." Abigail said helping the girl sit up.

"Just needed a second to breathe. It's been a while since I've been in control of my body."

"What do you remember?" Dean asked pulling the chair up to sit.

"Everything. Sorry we had to shoot you." She said, her gaze never making its way towards Sam. "My names Rebecca, Rebecca Mitchell."

"Okay, where are you from." Abigail asked.

"I cant go back there." Rebecca said quickly. "My parents are dead. Something, something killed them and that's when all this started."

"You can stay here as long as you need." Abigail offered. "Why don't I take you back to my house, you can take a shower, and just relax."

Rebecca accepted thankfully and then got into a car with the brothers still not speaking or looking directly at Sam. Abigail and Dean exchanged a look of concern in the mirror and waited until they got back to the house to say anything else. Abigail showed Rebecca to the bathroom and gave her a change of clothes before walking out to the front porch with Sam and Dean.

"I'm going to go do a little research on Rebecca see if I can find out any more information about her parent's murders." Sam said before heading up the stairs to their room.

"So that wasn't awkward." Abigail laughed sitting down next to Dean on the swing.

"Isn't it nice that it's him for a chance and not us?" Dean said honestly. He wanted to lighten the mood but it was also the truth.

"Something happened, between Sam and Ruby, Rebecca whatever her name is. That's why Rebecca hasn't said anything to him yet." Abigail answered. "So I guess this means you'll be leaving soon?"

"Yea, we'll figure out this Rebecca thing and then we'll head out on another job." Dean said looking over at Abigail and taking her hands. "So not to make us awkward again, but that kiss?"

"It's not going to happen again. Dean, this us thing, it's still over. I just can't stop loving you." Abigail confessed looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Dean said looping a piece of hair around her ear. "I mean, I don't but yea."

"Dean, don't make this harder. I would love nothing more than to forget about all this and take you up to my room, but I can't. You lied to me, and I'm not doing that to myself again. It's over, forever." Abigail stood from the porch not wanting to talk about this any further. "I'm going to get some homework done. Come find me if Rebecca needs any help." Dean waited a few minutes for Abigail to make it safely to her room before he made his way to his.

He found Sam sitting behind his computer looking over news articles. "So Rebecca Mitchell is a 17 year old from Hammond Indiana. She disappeared 6 months ago, right around the time the devils gate was open. Her parents reported her missing right after and a week later they were found murdered in their backyard. Rebecca is either the lead suspect or feared to be dead or kidnapped." Sam filled in.

"I guess I'm not the one after the jailbait anymore." Dean tried to joke. "So what's the plan, take her home, or what?"

"I don't know, I guess we could ask Rebecca what she wants to do, or if she knows what happened to her parents." Sam suggested. "I guess we'll just have to wait until she's done with her shower." Sam said before laying back on the bed closing the computer.

"In other news," Dean said pulling their fathers journal out from under the bed. "I called Bobby, one of dad's old contacts called, apparently there some demonic activity going on near Lincoln Nebraska. I told Bobby we'd be there by the end of the week."

"In a bit of a hurry to get out of town or something Dean?"

"I just want to get back to doing what we do. We're no longing looking for some magical cure, so I'd just like to get back to what we do best."

"Dean, if anything this should have made you want to slow down. We've both died now. Hasn't that made you want to stop and live a little?" Sam asked truthfully. He'd been thinking about that throughout this whole journey. After he miraculously came back from the dead all he could think of was figuring out life, and wanting to spend time becoming a person. A fully formed person, with a life outside of demons and darkness.

"Sam if I learned anything for this whole experience it's that people and connections just add more stress and more pressure on us. I have Ben, which I'm thankful for, but I'm not looking to add any new attachments." Dean explained. "Look we just need to get back on the road. And forget about Andover."

Before Sam had a chance to recant there was a soft knock on the door. Rebecca quickly popped her head inside making sure it was okay for her to enter. "I'm all done with my shower. I guess you guys want some answers, huh?" she said sitting down in the desk chair.

"What the last thing that you remember?" Dean asked, going into work mode, pushing all outside thoughts out of his mind.

"Dean you don't get it. I may have been possessed for the last five months, but I've been awake for all of it. I remember everything. I'm trying so hard, to block out most of it, but I remember. I didn't kill my parents, but the police think I did. I always fought with them, so I ran away. I stayed on the streets for a couple of nights, and then I was about to be attacked by this creepy guy when all of a sudden I wasn't in control anymore."

"So what do you want to do now?" Sam asked, finally speaking directly to Rebecca for the first time since the shack.

"I cant go home, that's pretty obvious. I don't have any family I could stay with, so I don't really know where to go."

Before either of the brothers had a chance to respond Abigail appeared in the doorway. "You can stay here. You can stay here in the house, or if you'd like more privacy you can always stay at the shack." Abigail said, looking earnestly at Rebecca. "I can do some work and get you enrolled at the school forge some documents and get this all figured out."

"You know how to forge documents?" Rebecca asked surprised.

"I am a photographer after all. I'll get you your ID's and get copies of your school records." Abigail said moving back towards the door. "I'll have you back in class by Monday."

"Great cant wait for that." Rebecca smiled sarcastically. "Thank you."

"So I guess that's settled then. We'll be out of here, first thing tomorrow." Dean said looking over to Sam for confirmation. Sam just simply nodded, looking back over at Rebecca. "All right then, tomorrow morning."

"Can we go for a walk?" Sam asked, causing the tension in the room to rise to an all new high.

Rebecca and Sam left the room without another word leaving Dean and Abigail once again, alone. "It's really funny how we keep ending up like this." Abigail was the first to comment.

"Maybe the fates are trying to tell you something." Dean smirked as Abigail made her way to sit on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Yea, and what would that be? That we could have some hot angry break-up sex?"

Abigail suggested moving seductively towards his bed to sit next to him.

"I wouldn't object to the sex, but why does it have to be break-up sex?" Dean asked, moving his hand to caress her neck.

"For starters Dean," she said removing his hand and moving further back on the bed. "This is reality, not an episode of Grey's Anatomy. And second, even if I wanted to have sex with you, you'd probably rip your stitches and then you'd be in big trouble." She explained.

"Fine then, you can be on top, and I'll just lay here and enjoy." Dean laughed lying down on the bed, kicking his shoes off before slowly swinging his legs on the bed.

"Okay Dean, you really think you can just lay there and not play." Abigail said baiting him, she knew that this wasn't going to solve any of their problems except feed their addiction to each other. Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her cream colored bra, before straddling his waist causing her already short skirt to slide up to her hips. "Seeing something you like?"

"Yea, definitely, but after we leave I don't think I want you wearing those anymore. Especially with me not around to keep the boys away." Dean commented moving his hands to rest on the top of her thighs.

"What happened to you not touching?" She said shoving his hands to the bed. "And you lost the right to tell me how to dress when we broke up." Abigail leaned forward her hair falling in her face and hovered above Dean's.

"If we're not allowed to touch isn't that going to make having sex a little hard?"

Abigail moved back so that she was sitting on Dean's waist. "If you want to take about things that are hard—" Before Abigail had a chance to finish that sentence the door to the room opened again and Sam and Rebecca entered briefly before turning around and closing the door quickly. "Yea, that wasn't awkward." She said sliding off his body and putting her clothing back into place.

"Why are you stopping, I was enjoying the game." Dean complained propping himself up on his elbows.

"Cause your brother and Rebecca just walked in on us. Which reminds me of what a colossally bad idea this is." She said finishing the last button. "Dean, we keep doing this, I can't do this anymore. I'm too attracted to you, and want to be with you so badly, but I know that's not what's best for me."

Dean sat up on the bed and moved to stand in front of her, running her hands up and down her arms. "You know I only want the best for you."

"Then let me go. Let me find out what my life looks like without all this drama in it." Abigail said looking him in the eye. "I'm pretty sure that I'm always going to love you Dean, but I just need to figure this all out."

"I can give you time. We're leaving first thing tomorrow. Should I wake you up to say goodbye?"

"I don't think so. We have never really been good at goodbye." Abigail reached up and cupped Dean's face between her palms, giving him a simple kiss before stepping backwards towards the door.

"Can I call you?" Dean asked as she opened the door.

"Of course you can, we're still friends." Abigail said stepping through the door. "I'll see you around Dean." Abigail made it too her room before a few stray tears made their way down her face. She quickly wiped them away and moved to her bed to sleep. Inside her heart was breaking into a million pieces but her head knew that this is what was best for herself, and for Dean. She just hoped one day she would believe that.

The next morning came too early, Dean was putting their duffle bags into the car while Sam was talking with Rebecca. He had hoped that Abigail would change her mind and come downstairs but he knew better than to expect that.

"So I guess this is it. Thanks for giving me my life back." Rebecca said to Sam. "I'll talk to you soon?"

"Yea, I'll call you sometime later today." Sam said taking a light grasp of her hand, trying to do it quick so that Dean wouldn't see. "Be careful Rebecca. And watch out for Abigail. I'm pretty sure she's not doing too well."

"She's about to watch the man she love's drive away. How would you be?"

"Well I've never been in love with a man so I really don't know." Sam joked trying to keep the mood light.

"Watch out for Dean, you know how he is when he gets careless." Rebecca said letting go of his hand. She quickly hugged Sam before walking over to Dean and did the same. "Try not to get yourself killed Dean."

"You know sometimes I wonder if the sarcasm was you or was the demon." Dean smirked his eyes moving back to Abigail's window hoping for a glimpse of her.

"It was all me Dean. Get out of here, before you lose too much daylight." Rebecca finished pushing them towards the car. Rebecca watched as the boys made their way into the car, Dean to his ever present driver's seat and Sam to the passenger, giving her an extra opportunity, to talk to him. "Talk to you soon."

"See you later Bex's." Sam said, as the car pulled away from the curb. Turning back towards the house she saw the curtain in Abigail's room flutter closed. Rebecca shook her head, and gave a short laugh before walking back into the house. Closing the chapter on that part of her life, and ready for the next one to start.

But without the Winchester boys around she could guarantee it would be a lot less interesting.

Boy did she guess wrong.

* * *


	10. Telling Lies

_Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a while to get this new chapter out to you. There's been a lot of drama going on around me. But I know that you are all pushing for a happy Dean/Abigail reunion. I'm not going to give anything away but I will just say, that things are going to get worse before they get better. So without any further comments enjoy the chapter! Expect the next some sometime this weekend!_

**Telling Lies:**

A phone call, easy simple, quick and direct. That would be the easiest way to just get it over with. Abigail thought to herself. All she had to do was say it and then hang up and it would all be over. It's not like she had to look in his eyes and see the expression on his face when she actually spoke the words. She could always send a text too, but that just seemed too cruel.

In the three months since Dean and Sam had left Andover, she thought her life would become less complicated, but the adverse had been true. After the boys left, she quickly got to falsifying the documents for Rebecca, and she started school the following week, enrolling as a senior at Merrick High School. In most other aspects Rebecca and Abigail's lives seemed to parallel. Both of their parents had been killed by something supernatural, and their worlds had been turned upside down by the Winchester brothers. In different ways the Winchester had been the best and worst things that had ever happened to them. For Rebecca it was her chance to become free of the demon living inside her over the 5 month period. Now she had most of her life back and she could do what she wanted. And for Rebecca that meant having a long distance almost relationship with Sam.

Abigail smiled pleasantly at the girl when Sam phoned in to talk to her. Sam unlike Dean was very adamant about making sure he called when he said he would. Abigail wanted to warn Rebecca about the dangers of falling for a Winchester but she knew it would just fall on deaf ears. No one would have been able to convince her 6 months ago that loving a Winchester was a bad idea. Even if they told her that this is where she would be, she still wouldn't have believed them. She still couldn't believe that this is where her life was now. Abigail had talked with Dean a few times since they had left, and she had to admit that he really was trying to be a better friend towards her, but the truth was, as time went on, and Dean got more involved with his work, he started calling less and less frequently. It didn't matter that Sam was calling Rebecca once a week and asking Dean if he wanted to talk; it was evident where Dean's true interests were. And Abigail couldn't really complain, he can't really complain that someone doesn't call you enough when they're out saving innocent people from the things that lurk in the dark.

Sam had even been back to town a few weeks after they had left, for Christmas. Dean had stopped in Cicero to spend the holidays with Lisa and Ben and Sam had taken the car and continued up to Andover to spend the holidays with Rebecca. Abigail spent the entire visit hid away in her room; conveniently she had gotten sick towards the end of his trip and didn't have to deal with the awkwardness of saying goodbye.

All these thoughts brought her back to her original thought, making this phone call. Rebecca sat across the room from her in the desk chair, staring intently at Abigail as she sat on the edge of the bed, phone in hand.

"Do you just want me to call Sam, and drop the bomb on him?" Rebecca finally suggested after sitting in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"No," Abigail responded quickly. "I'm a big girl, I can do this."

"That's good, considering this whole thing is kind of your fault." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"You know you look all cute and innocent; you'd think that the sarcasm was the demon's trait." Abigail snapped back.

"When are people ever going to understand, just because I look like I'm twelve doesn't mean that I can't come up with a snappy comeback." Rebecca said standing and moving towards Abigail grabbing the phone out of her hand and pressing the send button. "You can have the phone back in a minute." Abigail leaned back on the bed letting out a heavy sigh, waiting for Rebecca to start speaking. "Hey Dean, this is actually Rebecca. No Abigail's fine, she just had to step out for a minute to take care of something, but she'll be back in a second, there's something that she wants to tell you. Oh here she comes now, it was good talking to you Dean." Rebecca covered the mouth piece with her hand and handed the phone over to Abigail. "Now, simple clear and direct, just say it and get it over with."

Abigail took a deep breath before putting the phone to her ear. "Hi, Dean." Abigail said simply.

"Hey, Abs sorry I haven't been able to call in a few weeks, it's been pretty crazy out here. We actually just had a massive demon attack, a couple nights ago. It was pretty intense." Dean explained.

"Yea, Rebecca mentioned something like that, to me. But you guys are safe right, you're good?" Abigail asked, trying to sound interested. In reality it had happened 3 weeks ago and Sam had called and given Rebecca a full explanation on the phone that night, but none of that was the point. She didn't call to give Dean a hard time. "Actually there's something I need to tell you." She waited to give Dean a chance to say something before continuing. "So we're friends, and friends are mostly honest with each other, and there's something happening that you should know about. I mean, it's not that big of a deal, and I don't want to make a big deal of this it doesn't have to be a huge deal, but I just need to tell you, so that you know."

"Babe would you just say it already." Dean voice came over the phone, scaring her slightly and sending her brain spiraling.

"Okay, it's just that." Abigail started; images of Dean's last visit, from the memories in the shack to his bedroom, to the cemetery when Sam shot Dean quickly flooded her mind, reminding her of how she got to where she is now. "I'm dating someone." She blurted out. "It just started a while ago and we're friends and I just thought you should know."

"You know I just want you to be happy Abigail. So I hope you are." Dean said, he tried his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yea, well that's all I had to tell you so, I hope you're good. I guess I'll talk to you later?" Abigail said needing to end this conversation quickly.

"Yea, good luck Abigail." Dean said before hanging up.

"Well that went well." Abigail said putting the phone back down on the bed.

"Sure, you could call it that except—"

"Becca, I really don't want to hear it right now. He called my Abigail, he hardly ever uses my full name. What did I just do?" Abigail asked shocked.

"You just got Dean Winchester out of your life for good." Rebecca said moving to sit next to her. "Isn't that what you wanted? I mean you did want to move on."

"Yea, but this isn't the way I thought I would be doing it." Abigail tried to reason.

"Then what way would you have done it, told him the truth?" Rebecca said bringing up the elephant in the room. Neither one of them had spoken the word since Abigail had told her. Saying things out loud made them real, and as long as you keep your mouth shut things stayed hidden. At least that was the thought process.

"The truth wouldn't have helped any Rebecca, and you know that. How do you honestly think that Dean would have reacted?"

"He would have tried to do the right thing?"

"And what is the right thing nowadays. The world is now shades of grey there isn't any set sign of black and white or right and wrong." Abigail said her voice rising as she spoke more.

"Well, I think we can both agree that lies would be the black bad side. If you learned anything from Dean it would be that?" Rebecca said, bringing back the memories of that night. The night the lies had been revealed. She knew that wasn't what she wanted.

"Okay, I agree with that, I just, I can't tell him though." Abigail cried.

"It's not like he hasn't heard it before. This doesn't have to be something bad." Rebecca said. "I mean he already has—"

"He didn't know, it was another lie. And see, that all turned out okay." Abigail tried to joke, turning her mood around. "So maybe I'll just wait a few years and then tell him the truth."

"So you just want to lie, what am I supposed to say to Sam? Or what are you going to do when he comes to visit?" Rebecca asked being the logical thinker.

"Fine, I should tell him the truth." Abigail finally conceded picking back up the phone.

"Plus, I think hearing that you're pregnant with his child will make him completely forget the anger of you telling him you're dating another guy." Rebecca joked as she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Pregnant, she was pregnant. For the last 2 months, she woke up every morning thinking that it could be a brand new day, and every day she was reminded that she was pregnant. It usually came within a few moments of waking up in the form of morning sickness. She wished that Dean had known just so she could blame him for doing this to her. But she couldn't. This was her choice and this was what she got for having sex. Eva had probably handled the news better than Abigail had. Of course she wasn't happy that her only granddaughter was having a child out of wedlock but as she said "every child is a gift from God regardless of how it was conceived."

A child that was the reality, in 6 months there would be a little girl or a little boy walking around. Possible a carbon copy of Dean Winchester. While it broke her heart to think about keeping her child from Dean, she had to think back to what Lisa had said, and her reasoning behind why she separated her life from Dean's after their last visit. She might have been a hypocrite for keeping this secret from Dean, but she wasn't only thinking of herself anymore, she was thinking in the best interest of her unborn child. That's how she could justify this lie.

It wasn't for her safety, if was for their child's. And someday, if Dean ever did find out, that's what she would have to tell him.

She just hoped he would understand.

* * *


	11. All Will Be Revealed

_I'm sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has become crazy, but i promise I'm not going to stop. It just might take a while for me to get updates out. I really hope that you are enjoying this story, I should be putting up another update very soon! Like sometime before Monday. Thanks so much for your reviews! You're all amazing!_

* * *

**All Will Be Unveiled:**

Another month had gone by; Abigail was now convinced that her plan had been for the best. Since the infamous phone call to Dean, she hadn't heard from him. Sam still called a few times a week and Rebecca would always tell her that Dean said hello, but she knew it probably wasn't true. At 4 months pregnant Abigail had just started to show. Which caused great excitement around the boarding house, but overwhelming fear for Abigail because Sam was coming to town tomorrow. Dean was staying in Cicero and Sam would be at the boarding house early in the morning, which meant she might actually have to tell the truth.

Rebecca was waiting on the front porch when Sam arrived. He arrived a little after 7 am, just in time for breakfast. As soon as the rental car pulled up to the curb, Rebecca jumped off the porch swing and ran to the curb. Pulling him into a tight hug before he had a chance to process.

"I've missed you too." Sam smiled hugging the small girl back. "I'm surprised you're actually awake."

Rebecca loosened her hold and stepped back to look at him, taking in his appearance and also checking for new battle wounds. "Well some of us don't have the luxury of sleeping in all day. Some of us still have to go to that place, where they have teachers and classes and then you finally graduate." She tried to joke. Sam hated when she referenced how old she was. It just reminded him of the age difference and made him cringe to think about how long it had been since he was that age.

"So you want to head in for breakfast?" Sam asked brushing her blonde hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"In a minute, I want to enjoy having you all to myself for just a little bit longer." Rebecca said before standing to her tip toes and pulled down his shirt to bring him to a level where she could kiss him.

After a few moments of enjoying the kiss Sam pulled away and grasped Rebecca's hand before leading her up the walk to the house. "So, how's Abigail been since the infamous phone call? Still dating that guy?"

"Oh no, don't even try that. If you want an update on Abigail's life you should really talk to Abigail." Rebecca said trying to move to a new topic. "She's just been going through a lot."

"Well, it's been a pretty crazy year for all of us." Sam commented as they entered the house. They quickly were bustled into the craze of a morning at the boarding house. Before long, Sam was driving Rebecca to school promising to pick her up at the end of the day.

* * *

Abigail did her best to keep herself anywhere away from Sam. She made sure to wear extra loose fitting clothes, to accommodate the small bump that had formed. She didn't need Sam finding out that she was pregnant. She had gotten so used to her routine in the last few months. Rushing to the bathroom as soon as she woke up, followed by the dry toast. Then off to classes at the college, and finishing the day up with a few hours at the local newspaper as a photographer. Mostly she sat shotgun in a reporters van and took pictures while they did the hard work. But it gave her enough money to save up for things for the baby. Eva was helping her re-finish an old crib that she had brought home from her church.

She hadn't spoken more than a few words to Sam during his visit. It wasn't until Abigail had a day off that she had a full encounter with Sam, without the buffer of someone else. While Rebecca was off at school, Sam cornered her in the kitchen while she was taking her pre-natal vitamins.

"You've been avoiding me." Sam said blocking the doorway.

"I'm not avoiding you Sam, I just don't have anything to say to you." She kept her back turned to him as she took the pills and slide the bottle back into the cabinet hoping that he hadn't noticed too much.

"Are you sick" Sam asked.

Of course! He's a Winchester there genetically predisposed to be observant of all small details. Turning and putting a forced smile on her face she took a deep breath before responding. "I'm not sick, just taking care of myself." She moved to put her glass in the sink hoping that Sam would drop the conversation.

"What are you hiding Abigail?" Sam said approaching the cabinet. Before she had a chance to stop him, he had reached into the cabinet and was reading the label of the bottle. "Seriously? Abigail what the hell?"

"Look Sam," Abigail started preparing herself for the fight.

"I expected you to move on; I didn't expect you to let the guy knock you up. What on earth we're you thinking?"

Shock was apparent across her face, somehow Sam hadn't put together that the baby was Dean's and her lie about finding a boyfriend had actually worked. "You have no right to judge me Sam Winchester."

"No judging just stating the fact that you moved on pretty quickly."

"You really want to play it that way?" Abigail started, "Okay, how many girls has Dean picked up since you left? Under 20?"

"You're right, Dean's no angel. But Abigail this is your life, you're going to have a child. You've been dating this guy for what, a month?"

"Sam how is this any of your business." Abigail finally said trying to make her way out of the kitchen. "I have to get to class so tell Rebecca to come find me later"

Sam stepped out of the way and let Abigail exit the kitchen, it wasn't until Sam heard the front door shut that he moved back towards the vitamins to examine them more fully. Looking at the label he saw that it had been filled well over a month ago, before she had called Dean and told him about the new boyfriend. Something about all this didn't sit well with Sam. Maybe Rebecca could shed some light on this whole situation.

And if Rebecca wasn't anymore forth coming than Abigail was, his next stop would be to tell Dean. And he would demand answers. That would be a last resort.

* * *

"Shh Ben, don't wake him up." Was the first sound Dean heard that morning. He had only been asleep for about 3 hours, seeing as how his "date" had run a little long. Dean kept his eyes closed for a few more minutes before opening them and finally giving into the noise, and sat up. "Sorry did he wake you." Lisa asked noticing his presence. Ben smiled at his dad displaying his mouthful of cereal.

"Nah, kid I was already awake." Dean said ruffling Ben's hair and grabbing a bowl to get cereal as well. The three of them sat down at the table like the typical American family of today. The Mom making sure everyone had breakfast and expertly avoiding the asking about Dad's late night activities; the Dad after having slept with someone else, slinks his way back into the house to sleep on the couch, while the son blissfully eats unaware of all the subtext.

Thank God for the innocence of children.

"So you're still going to pick me up after school?" Ben asked quickly.

"You bet, and then it's off to the park right?" Dean asked, they had plans to go and play some catch. Seeing as Dean's childhood was consumed with his father's obsession with killing the demon that killed their mother, Dean hadn't really gotten a chance for the normal father son thing, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Ben got to be normal. "And we'll be home in time for dinner."

"Thanks, for that." Lisa said, she took another sip of her coffee and glanced at the wall clock. "Well buddy it's getting late we have to get you too school." Ben ran off up the stairs to retrieve his backpack giving the grownup's a chance to talk.

"So how'd the date go?" Lisa asked her eyes catching Dean's over the cup of coffee she drank.

"Uh—" Dean started not sure how to proceed. "This isn't awkward."

"Dean, it's okay. You're a young guy you're entitled to have some fun, after all you've been through over the past few years."

"Yea, I just feel a little weird talking with you about this." Dean tried to answer.

"I understand, just be careful. You never know how many other children you might have out there." Lisa said with a laugh and she stood from the table and began to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Don't even joke about something like that." Dean said flatly. "That's not even funny."

"Actually it kind of is for me." Lisa said before leaving the kitchen, and leaving Dean to his thoughts.

He double checked in his head making sure that he had taken care of everything the night before. For safety and security reason. The last night he could remember slipping up was the night Abigail had broken into his room at the boarding house. He'd woken up from a few hours sleep to see his naked girlfriend watching his face intently. There was something off in her smile, sadness that he had later discovered was Sam filling her in on the rest of the secret.

He was too caught up in the moment to remember safety first. And by the time he remembered it was too late. In the end everything had turned out all right. Abigail might have been angry with him about his lies. But she had moved on and was now happily dating someone else. Or at least he hoped.

* * *

Sam didn't waste any time with his investigation of the vitamins. As soon as Rebecca approached the car outside of school, she knew that Sam had something on his mind, and it wouldn't stop until he said it. "Okay spit it." Rebecca said laying your bag on the hood of the rental. She defiantly put her hands on her hips letting him know she was on to whatever he had to say.

"How long have you known that Abigail was pregnant?" Sam burst out.

"She finally told you." Rebecca said letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"No, I caught her hiding her vitamins in the kitchen. Why didn't you tell me Bex's?" Sam asked reaching out to lightly grasp her shoulders.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, but you have no idea how much of a relief it is that you know now."

"She filled the prescription well over a month ago, long before she called Dean and told him about this new boyfriend, how long has she been with this guy?" Sam said.

Rebecca was forced to stop and think; they hadn't been over this. Hadn't been over the idea that Sam would believe it wasn't Dean's baby. She didn't know how to answer. "Sam—"

"And plus where is this guy, we haven't seen him at all since I got to town."

"Sam—" Rebecca said a little more clearly the second time. "Think about, really think about it."  
She knew that Abigail would kill her later, but this was honestly for the best, for everyone.

"This is no other guy, is there." Rebecca didn't have to say anything the look on her face was enough to confirm it. "It's Dean's baby?" Sam finally asked.

"It's not my secret to tell." Rebecca said again, he had pieced it together by himself she was trying not to burn the bridge between herself and Abigail. Sam didn't have to say more words, he just moved to the driver's side of the rental car, Rebecca followed suit and sat not talking the whole way back to the boarding house. Abigail was just getting out of her car when they pulled up to the curb.

"Secret's out Abigail. There is no other guy, Dean's the father of this baby isn't he?" Sam said not bothering with the pleasantries. "Before you jump down Rebecca's throat she didn't tell me, you filled your prescription over a month ago. It makes sense, the question is why?"

"Because I don't want my child to grow up like you or Dean. I want it to have a chance at a normal life, to have a chance at a life without the supernatural involved."

"Abigail you have to tell him. You know how much the whole Ben thing affected his life. He has to find out about this. And you know it'll be better if he finds out from you." Sam explained.

"He forgave Lisa for lying." Abigail pointed out trying to prevent the inevitable.

"Yea, but Lisa was a one-night stand and had no way of getting in contact with him. Dean loves you. This is different." Sam continued pressing home how much more difficult this was going to be.

"Sam I can't do this, I'm scared." Abigail said on the verge of tears.

"It doesn't matter, this is Dean's choice too. You're coming with me to see Dean." Sam said dropping the bomb quickly. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

* * *


	12. Road Trips Aren't Like the Movies

**Road Trip's aren't Like the Movies**

Well before the crack of dawn Abigail, Rebecca and Sam all piled into the Chevy Cobalt rental car and headed out on their journey. Over the course of the next 2 days the trio would travel the grueling 16 hour ride, crossing over 5 state lines until they reached Cicero Indiana. And with the exception of the two love birds in the front seat Abigail was pretty sure this trip was going to be quiet, awkward, and full of lingering resentment and unanswered questions.

"Well as fun as this silence is do you think we can get the fighting and arguing out of the way before we all go crazy?" Rebecca asked sarcastically from the front passenger seat. She glanced from Sam to Abigail and back again. "Come on guys this long of a car ride with no talking? Makes me want to be a demon again so I could kill you both."

"Rebecca!" Sam snapped in shock taking a second to shoot her a glare before refocusing on the road.

"I was just looking for a reaction out of you." Rebecca explained, "Both of you. I mean come on. The big secret is already out cant we just enjoy this little road trip for a few hours?"

"Rebecca, you have no idea." Abigail finally spoke, for the first time since leaving the boarding house. "Yes Sam knows, that's great. It's a relief for me that you no longer have to be lying to him, but we are in store for a whole new level of ugly. Dean isn't going to be too thrilled with the news, or with me."

"Whatever happened to the day when a baby was good news?" Rebecca asked like the innocent 17 year old she was.

"Babe that was in the 1950's when Television didn't show parents in the same bed. Where couples were never alone in a room with their betrothed before the wedding night." Sam explained.

"He's right Becca. Dean's gonna freak." Abigail said laying back on the soft seat, resting her hand on her small baby bump.

They all sat in reflective thought before Rebecca broke the ice again, "Well at least it's something he's heard before."

~*~

They made it all the way to Erie, Pennsylvania before calling it a day. It was close to five o'clock and Abigail's stomach couldn't take anymore traveling. Luckily she had been able to avoid the serious morning sickness that she had experienced over the last few months and was thankful for that branch of pregnancy to be over and done with. Next came the swollen ankles, and the big round belly. Meaning a whole new wardrobe would soon be in the works. As of now she already had to wear her loose fitting jeans and her long baggy t-shirts. Soon she'd have to embrace the joys of pregnancy and starting acting like someone expecting a child.

"So food?" Sam suggested once they'd settled into their hotel room. They all agreed that they could stay in one Sam and Rebecca sharing a bed, just as long as they promised not to have sex while she was in the room. Abigail had demanded. "There's a diner just up the road."

"Sounds good." The girls both agreed. After their conversation at the beginning of the car ride, a sense of peace seemed to have formed among the trio. No more talk of the baby and what Dean's reaction might be. They ate food with mindless chit chat, and joking about Abigail's weird food cravings such as a bologna and swiss-cheese sandwich with a side of dill pickle. As soon as they were finished they all headed back to the hotel and Abigail quickly moved into the shower leaving Sam and Rebecca to some alone time.

~*~

As soon as the bathroom door clicked to lock, Sam moved with purpose towards Rebecca wrapping his arms around her dragging her in for a passion filled kiss. "I've been waiting to do that all day." Sam said resting his chin along the top of her head. Even tucking his chin under he still towered over her short stature.

"I know me too. But I don't want to push anything in front of Abigail. She's really emotional over this whole situation and not to mention the extra hormones; I don't want to break her." Rebecca said steering them over to the bed so they could be on a more level playing field.

"Well, I understand but it's not really working for me." Sam smirked before kissing her again. "I'm really glad you're here on this road trip."

"Well it would be a little weird if you went on a road trip with Abigail by yourself. Especially since you two aren't exactly friendly right now." Rebecca pushed Sam into a seated position and then straddled him, making them at equal eye level. "Plus I think when all hell breaks loose; Abigail is going to need someone in her corner."

"Let's just worry about that, when the time comes." Sam said stopping her further questioning with a kiss. The couple continued to kiss and moved backwards to lay side by side, which was the position that Abigail found them in when coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry." Abigail said quickly covering her eyes and making her way towards her duffel bag. "I'm just going to step outside and give you guys some alone time." Abigail said grabbing her phone from her bag.

"Abigail you don't have to leave." Rebecca said crawling to stand at the foot of the bed while Sam stayed perfectly still, trying to fade into the background.

"It's okay, I need to call Eva and check in. You too have fun." She said as she moved to the door, taking an extra second to say; "I'll be sure to knock before I come back in." She finished with a smile before closing the door behind her.

~*~

Once outside Abigail quickly dialed Eva's number and gave her a brief update on their trip so far, everything had so far been pretty uneventful. She knew the real test would be when she saw Dean. There wasn't much hope in hiding her stomach anymore. The clothing could only do so much.

She stared at the phone in her hands and without too much thought she found herself scrolling through the list of contacts until she found Dean's number. She hesitated before taking a deep breath and pressing call.

Putting the phone to her ear, she listened to the ringing and was pleasantly surprised when it went to voice mail. Closing her eyes she listened to his voice surprised out of her dreamlike state when she heard the beep, letting her know it was her turn to talk. "Hey Dean, it's been a while. It's Abigail if you couldn't tell. I just figured with Sam being here in town and all I should give you a call and say hi. I hope you're good, I want you to be good. I hope that things are going well for Ben and Lisa. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye Dean."

She hung up and instantly regretted the call. Knowing the way that Dean's mind worked she quickly turned off her phone, knowing that he couldn't trace her location if her phone was off. Now she just had to wait, and sit outside awkwardly with her thoughts, giving Sam and Rebecca enough alone time before sneaking in to go to bed.

~*~

Sam and Rebecca had resumed there make out session with a little discussion as to whether or not they should go get Abigail. With an added push from Rebecca Sam jumped in It was somewhere between the removal of Sam's shirt and Rebecca amazingly removing her bra under her shirt that Sam was brought out of his sex induced haze by his phone.

Pulling back Sam let out an exasperated breath before rolling onto his side to answer his phone. "Yea." He said shortly.

"Sam, I just got a call from Ab's. Something sounded off, is she okay." Dean said, his voice sounded slightly frantic as if he were out of breath.

"Yea, Dean she's fine. I was just with her a few minutes ago." Sam said sitting up on the bed looking down at the floor to find his shirt. Finding it he pulled it on letting Dean continue to ramble over the phone,"Dean do you want me to go find her so you can talk to her?" He asked looking out the blinds to see Abigail sitting on the curb, her back facing the window.

"No, it's fine," Dean said not wanting to sound like he was overly concerned. "I'll see you in a few days right?"

"Right, I'll see you soon." Sam said letting his gaze drift over to Rebecca as she held her bra in hand, waiting for Sam to finish. "So I guess that killed the mood."

"I'm sorry you have to lie to your brother." She whispered turning as Sam sat down next to her.

"He'll find out soon enough. I still think its best that it doesn't come from me, but from Abigail." Said explained, smoothing Rebecca's ruffled hair out. "Why don't you go jump in the shower and I'll go get Abigail."

"Or you could just join me in the shower." Rebecca suggested, before recanting. "Or you should go outside and take care of Abigail. Sorry that was a selfish moment. It's passed now." Rebecca stood and moved to the bathroom door. "Dean will be pissed at you. But just give it time. He'll get over it."

Sam took a calming breath before standing from the bed and heading outside to Abigail, who seemed deep in thought. She had her knees pulled up resting her head on them.

"So Dean just called me." Sam said surprising her. "He thought it was weird that you left a rambling message on his phone, and then your phone was mysteriously turned off. Is everything okay?" He said before sitting down on the parking block next to her.

"Yea, momentary lapse in sanity. I promise it won't happen again." Abigail told him turning her gaze, to focus on the cell phone in her hands. "Is it safe to come back in?"

"Yea, Rebecca just went into shower when Dean called. Do you want to call him back?" Sam asked offering over his phone.

"We'll see him tomorrow. It'll be soon enough." Abigail continued her voice had a definite lack of emotion.

"I really hope that you're not upset with me." Sam half asked half replied. He had a sneaking suspicion that Abigail blamed them for their current situation but he was just trying to do what was best for his brother. Or so he told himself.

"Upset with you for what? Making me tell the truth?" Abigail replied sarcastically. "I might not be thrilled with you and your methods of forced road trip confessions, but this does need to be spilled. And at this point the sooner the better. I only have so long."

~*~

The next morning the three piled into the car and continued their trek to Cicero. They ate breakfast at a truck stop along the road and were prepared to stop for lunch and continue the rest of the trip non-stop. Sam was a man on a mission, driving over the speed limit but within the means of caution. Abigail napped most of the trip trying to rest up for the fight she knew was coming. Dean would be furious, he had every right to be, but that wouldn't stop him from being concerned for her well being. He wasn't heartless.

In any other situation the thought of Dean doting on her would warm her heart but in this case it just made her want to cry. It was a little past 3 o'clock when Sam pulled into a driveway of a nice suburban area.

"You ready for this?" Rebecca asked leaning over to the backseat.

"No." Abigail answered honestly. "But here it goes anyway."

They made their way to the front door, Sam taking away Abigail's fear of anticipation by knocking quickly. "Ripping the band aid off." He said with a small smile.

"Yea right." Abigail smiled, as the door opened. Thankful much to Abigail's relief Lisa opened the door.

"Sam, Abigail, new girl? What are you all doing here?" Lisa asked surprised at the sight of them.

"We're here to bring Sam back. Oh, I'm Rebecca by the way. We briefly met at the hospital. Only I was a possessed by a demon. It's good to meet you." Rebecca said stepping to the front, offering her hand.

"Why don't you all come in. Dean's not here right now he just went to the school to pick up Ben. They should be back in a few minutes." Lisa said opening the door further. "Sam I thought you weren't coming back until the end of the week."

"Yeah, a slight change of plans." He answered, he knew it was only a matter of time before Lisa found out, but he was trying to stop her from finding out before Dean. He could at least give Abigail that break. "Hopefully were not interrupting and plans."

"Oh, nope just a lazy Thursday afternoon in this household." Lisa said sitting down on a couch next to Abigail. "Abigail Dean's going to be so excited to see you. Does he know you're coming."

"I called him last night, but I'm pretty sure that he was busy. So this visit will be a surprise." Abigail said she had her coat sitting in front of her stomach shielding her baby bump.

"That's great. I really hope that you'll all be here for dinner tonight." Lisa said resting her hand on top of Abigail's. The expression on Lisa's face changed quickly at the movement inside her stomach. What a perfect time for the baby to kick.

"Lisa, I wanted to tell Dean, in person." Abigail said quickly, it wasn't entirely true, but the truth was such a loose term at this point in time.

"How long have you known?" Lisa asked.

"I'm due July 7th." Abigail answered. "I was afraid to tell Dean—"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I kept this secret from Dean for almost nine years." Lisa said putting up a hand to stop her. "You must be exhausted you're about 5 months right, that was my 'the babies tap dancing on my bladder phase. I had to get up to go to the bathroom every 20 minutes."

"Actually it hasn't been that bad yet. Maybe just a little burn when it kicks up by my ribs." Abigail explained rubbing her stomach. "Actually it helps to walk it off. So I'm going to go take a walk around the neighborhood."

Abigail stood and move to the door ignoring the protests and offers to join her, walking with swift feet until she was out on the porch.

Unfortunately for her, the minute she raised her gaze from the ground she found herself face to face with the person she had been trying to avoid, for the last 4 months. Dean was standing in front of her holding Ben's backpack while Ben stood to his side, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Is everything okay Dad?" Ben asked.

"Um, yea buddy." Dean stammered, he wasn't sure if this was all a dream, or how to explain it to Ben. "What are you doing here Abigail?"

Abigail took a breath, which seemed to take forever to replenish her lungs. She started to take another before she had a chance to process, and then another, and another, until she had reached the point of hyperventilation. Leaning back against the door, the world and colors around her quickly faded to black. The last thing she visually remembered was Dean lunging towards her before her world went completely dark.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, I'll have another post up soon, thanks for being so patient!_


	13. Out With It Already!

**Out With It Already:**

Abigail first thoughts upon waking up were that her head was killing her. She didn't want to open her eyes for fear of the sight around her. She knew without opening her eyes that she was probably on the couch, her head propped up by a pillow, and her hand was being held tightly by someone's grip. No doubt it was Dean's, she'd never be able to forget the feel of his thumb running along the smooth skin of her hand.

She heard Sam, Rebecca and Lisa talking nervously in the background. She knew she needed to open her eyes before one of them called 9-1-1, or spilled her secret; that would have been the chicken's way out, and Abigail wasn't a chicken.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Dean sitting on the coffee table looking over at her. As her eyes opened his smiled brightened. "Welcome back Ab's." Dean said his smile turning into a smirk.

She tried to sit up and Dean quickly reached to help her sit. "I'm fine really. Just all the fresh air after being in a car for two days got to me." She said trying to shake off his hand. It was dangerously close to her waist and her baby bump.

"So better question, and not that I'm not glad to see you. But you called last night, and here you are showing up at Lisa's? What's up Abigail?" Dean asked looking around the room at the concerned faces.

"We'll be outside with Ben." Lisa said leading the two others outside, leaving Abigail and Dean to talk.

"It's really good to see you Dean, you look great." Abigail said swinging her legs off the couch so that she was sitting with her feet flat on the floor, easier for her to make a quick exit if necessary. Dean moved to sit next to her waiting for an explanation. "I called you last night, I was going to tell you I was coming but I didn't know if you would want to see me or not. And I was going to be here anyway so."

"I always want to see you. You being here is a good thing." Dean smiled. "I just feel like there is something that no one is telling me. I'm pretty perceptive if you haven't noticed."

She didn't mean to laugh, but Dean's statement was too much for her and the giggles bubbled up and out of her mouth before she had a chance to control herself. "I'm sorry Dean, I really am, but perceptive, maybe not your strongest sense right now."

"Okay if there's something that I'm clearly missing, why don't you fill me in?" He spat out. The words were full of bitterness, she knew that it had been boiling. She was just waiting for it to come to a head.

"I need you to promise to let me finish talking before you comment." She started, after he nodded she continued, "Because Sam didn't wait until I finished talking actually he didn't wait for me to say anything before he jumped the gun and started with his own judgments, so just promise me that you'll wait."

"I promise, I'll shut up just say it already." Dean said taking a hold of her hand.

She couldn't take her eyes off the smile on his face, and the thought that in just a few seconds she was going to cause that smiled to fade. "Dean, I'm—I'm pregnant." She moved their hands to rest on the small baby bump, letting him know she was serious. Almost as if on cue the baby gave a small kick letting it's presence be known. Looking back up at Dean's face she tried to read his expression, and gage his response. "Would you say something please."

"You told me I couldn't." He joked, breaking the tension in the room. "How long have you known."

"I found out right before I called to tell you I had a boyfriend. Rebecca was sitting next to me, and making me fess up to you. And I couldn't tell you. I was too afraid that you would come running back to Andover and I would take you back. And that's not what I needed in that moment. I needed to be mad at you, for the lying, for knocking me up. I needed to hold onto something."

"When are you due?" Dean continued to ask, his voice eerily calm.

"July 7th, so just a little over 3 months from now. Would please react? Tell me if your pissed or yell at me or do something!"

"What do you want me to say Abigail?" He said finally reacting. "Do you want me to yell, you know I can yell, you wanna hear how pissed I am at you for keeping this a secret for so long? Or maybe you just want me to just call you a selfish-bitch and get it over with. What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to look into my eyes like you did that night in the restaurant and tell me that everything is going to be okay." Abigail said tears starting to cascade down her cheeks.

"I cant." He said simply, he hadn't raised his gaze back to hers since his outburst. "This is new territory for me Abs. Just cause I have a kid doesn't mean I know how to do this part."

"I'm not asking you to have all the answers Dean. I'm just asking you to be here, for me and this baby." She removed her hand from his forcing him to look into her eyes.

Almost as if time had slowed down and Dean thought through her simple request. "Of course Abigail. I'm here for you, always." He pulled her into a tight hug stroking her back pleading with her to believe. "We'll figure this all out, I promise."

Sitting back against the couch, Abigail pulled the bulky sweatshirt over her head letting the form-fitting t-shirt show her expanding stomach. "It's nice to not have to hide it anymore."

"Do they all know," Dean said walking towards the kitchen to gaze out the back window. Lisa, Rebecca and Ben were playing a game of keep away from Sam.

"All but Ben. Rebecca has known since the beginning, she helped me tell Eva, who by the way kind of wants your balls for the blender. And Sam found out the day before we hit the road." She said moving to stand behind him.

"Do you realize we only had sex once?" Dean asked turning towards her.

"Technically twice, that night I snuck into your room. We didn't really talk about anything before we let ourselves get carried away." She explained, the memories still bringing a smile to her face. "Good times huh?"

"Hey it was great. We must have scored a hole in one cause you standing there is living proof." He joked moving back towards her. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to find out because they it would be too real, and I would feel even worse about not telling you." She said, "You're right I am a selfish bitch."

"You know I didn't mean it." He said echoing her previous move and forcing her to look at him. "I just do anger well." She nodded in understanding, "I'm going to go outside and talk to Ben. Hopefully he always wanted a little brother or sister."

Abigail took a step back from him, the close proximity and the smell of his skin was causing her to lose her senses. She watched him pull Ben aside before retreating back into the living room and taking a seat propping her feet up. The stress of keeping this secret for so long was finally over. No more worry that someone would find out and tell Dean and no more stress that he would be angry enough to lose it. Everything seemed to be working out for the best. The big time sensitive issues had been taken care of and now all that was left was making the life altering decisions, that would affect their child's life forever.

She and Dean were having a child. A living breathing, one day this child would go to school go to college and get married, and have children of its own. And if she was lucky their future son or daughter would have no idea about the dangerous work that its paternal side was involved in.

She watched as Dean went out the back door and lowered himself to Ben's short stature. She didn't know what the exact words were but she felt relief when Ben launched himself into Dean's arms with a large goofy smile on his face. He soon ran past his father to where Abigail was sitting on the couch and instantly reached his hand out to touch her stomach.

"Hi, little baby. I'm your big brother Ben. I promise I'm going to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you." Ben smiled up at Abigail reaching over to give her a hug.

"I'm really glad that my baby has a big brother like you to look out for it." Abigail smiled ruffling his short hair. She wanted to say something along the lines, of will you be ready to read to the baby or even change its diapers, but she couldn't. Because the fact was that Ben and Lisa lived in Indiana and she lived in New Hampshire. Not exactly close neighbors. And there was the whole Dean aspect of all of this. Just because she had spilled the beans to Dean about the baby didn't mean that all their problems were solved.

Not by a long shot.

"Ab's do you want to go for a walk?" Dean asked suddenly. "Maybe get some fresh air, and this time try to avoid passing out."

"Sounds good." Abigail said standing up slowly. She grabbed her sweatshirt from the back of the couch and took it with her, as the two slipped out the front door leaving Ben alone, to run back outside to Sam and Lisa.

"Where'd Dean and Abigail go bud?" Lisa asked.

"They went for a walk." Ben answered before kicking the soccer ball back to Sam. "So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Uh, nope." Sam said quickly. He didn't know all the details of Abigail's pregnancy but he did know she had been referring to the baby as an it, so he was pretty much guaranteeing she didn't know the sex of the baby.

"Can I make a request for a baby brother. I think they'd be a lot easier than a girl." Ben continued. "Chicks are nothing but trouble."

Lisa and Sam got a good laugh out of Ben's comments before Lisa left the boys to play while she went and made dinner.

"So this is awkward." Abigail said after a block. They had been walking side by side for a few minutes now and neither had said anything to the other.

"Yeah, I don't know what the protocol is for talking with ex-girlfriends about babies." Dean said trying to be as honest as he could.

"Well you could start by telling me how you're feeling? I mean I just sort of dropped this on you, how do you feel about all this?"

"I—Honestly Ab's I don't know yet. I mean this is a lot to take in. I'd just gotten used to the idea of you having another boyfriend, and then to find out it was all a lie—"

"Guess you know how it feels now huh?" Abigail spat out bitterly. "I'm sorry." She retracted immediately.

"No, no you have a right to feel that way." Dean said to her softly.

"Yeah, maybe. But I don't want that to be all that our relationship comes down to." Abigail said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. She'd used the word relationship which was something that they hadn't talked about or even touched upon yet.

"Relationship huh?" Dean smirked, he took a step towards her running his rough hand across her cheek, running by her ear, to rest his fingers along the side of her neck. His thumb aimlessly stroking her cheek.

"Dean." She said softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. Something she had missed over the last months. Dean stepped closer and placed his other hand along her shoulder pulling her a little closer. "Dean." She said again a little more firmly.

Dean halted his forward motion but still left his hand along her cheek. "Yeah?"

Abigail didn't say anything just opened her eyes and looked closer into Dean's. "Right, we're still broken up."

"Dean, I'd be lying if I said that the feeling weren't still there. But my focus right now needs to be on this baby. That's all the life changes that I can handle right now. I'm not sure if I can even handle this yet. But I know that I don't have a choice." Abigail said stepping back from his touch, her eyes never seeming to find his.

"Right so we'll just focus on this baby." Dean said turning back to her side ready to continue their walk. "So how do we do that?"

"Well, for starters. Should we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Abigail asked him. She hadn't because she didn't want to do anything without Dean. But now that he knew she needed to know what to buy.

"Um, it's up to you. If you want to, I'm sure Lisa could give us the name of her doctor."

"Yeah we could do that. If you want to." Abigail tried to sound nonchalant. She had been keeping this a secret for the last 5 months and he had a right to do what she wanted and feel how he wanted.

Dean abruptly stopped on the sidewalk causing Abigail to bump into his in his quick movements. "I want to make something clear." He started, Abigail's face quickly hardened. "I don't want you to feel like you have to make this up to me. Like you have to walk on eggshells around me because I might snap. It's not going to happen, okay. I'm here for you for all of this. So whatever you want to do, I'm here for you."

No longer able to control herself, Abigail launched herself into Dean's arms wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "You're amazing Dean Winchester."

"If you only knew." Dean said under his breath but because of the close proximity.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abigail asked pulling back. "You think you're not amazing?"

"I think that you don't know about the things I've done since we've broken up." Dean said pulling away keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Dean, I know you're not a saint. And I'm sure that since we've broken up in the last months I'm sure that you've done other things. I'm not asking you to tell me about any of that, because well frankly I don't want to hear it."

"I know but I don't want it to be something that comes up later. I don't want you to think that I'm hiding or lying to you." He reiterated.

"And I thank you for that, but it's okay really. I don't expect you to tell me everyone that you've slept with in the last few months, that would just be weird. You don't owe me anything in terms of what you do with your love life. All I need to know is things that are going to affect our baby. Because she's the most important part of all of this."

"She? I thought you weren't sure if it was a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling. Isn't that like mother's intuition or something?" Abigail joked placing her hand on her growing stomach. "It feels like a she, but does it really matter. It's a baby, who I will love unconditionally regardless of it's sex."

"And so will I." Dean said simply. "Just as soon as little baby Matchlock is born everything will change."

"Actually I planned on giving the baby the last name Winchester. You are its father after all, and I'm not ashamed of that. Regardless of whatever happens between us. We'll always have this baby, as a reminder of what we shared." She smiled taking his hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze before placing into on her stomach. "We created this Dean. You and me."

Dean smiled at her, his lips curling up at the ends. "You are the amazing one, Abigail Matchlock. I don't know why I ever let you get away."

"It's not going to help us if we keep bringing this stuff up Dean. We need to move forward because that's the only safe way we're going to make it out of this with our minds and hearts still intact."

"Right. So why don't we head back to the house and find the number for that doctor and we'll go see our baby?" Dean suggested taking his hand off her stomach but not removing their intertwined fingers.

The duo walked back towards the house. They had only made it a few blocks from the house because of the constant stopping to hash out the details. As they walked back hand in hand Abigail couldn't help but think to herself how easy this had all been. And how she couldn't held the sickening feeling that the other shoe was just waiting to drop.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! It's getting to be the time for the baby to be born so if anyone has any baby name suggestions for a boy or a girl I'm all for it! _


	14. Changing Directions

_Thanks for sticking with me. I know it has been forever since my last update. School and classes and life have gotten in the way of this. Expect more updates in the coming weeks as school wraps up next week! Thanks for sticking it out! I hope you find it worth the wait!_

**

* * *

**

Changing Direction:

The next week flew by fairly quickly and before they knew it, it was the day before Rebecca and Abigail were flying back to Andover. After the walk and talk Abigail and Dean had, had; they went back to the house and called Lisa's OBGYN and scheduled a sonogram to find out the sex of the baby. In true family style Dean and Abigail were joined in the waiting room by Sam and Rebecca. Lisa would have been there if only her work schedule would have allowed, and Ben was over at a friend's house, before his evening soccer game.

"So are you hoping for it to be one or the other?" Sam asked the soon to be parents.

"I don't care, just as long as it has 10 fingers and toes." Abigail smiled. She rubbed her growing belly happily. She still believed in her heart that was a girl, but she really would have been happy with either.

Before anyone had a chance to put in their ideas, a nurse came and called Abigail's name. Dean helped Abigail to her feet and they walked into the office and into an exam room, Dean keeping his hand protectively at the small of her back.

"Okay Abigail, why don't you change into this gown and then the doctor will be in with you shortly." The nurse said before handing her the hospital gown and leaving the two alone.

"I'll just leave you alone for a minute." Dean said as he started to stand.

"Dean you've seen me naked before. And yea I'm not in the same shape as I was then, but it's up to you whether you leave or not." Abigail babbled before beginning to lift the shirt over her head. When Dean didn't make a move to leave Abigail continued changing putting the gown around her arms, before shimmying out of her maternity jeans. "Could you?" She started turning her back towards Dean.

He instinctively stood and moved behind her tying the back of the gown together covering her. Letting his fingers rest of moment too long on the soft skin of her back. He helped back onto the table making sure to hold her hand a little longer than necessary.

"Abigail you have nothing to worry about. You are still as beautiful as the day I met you." Dean smiled softly. He was almost certain that they would have kissed if the doctor hadn't chosen that moment to enter the room.

~*~

"This is going a lot better than I thought it would." Sam said quickly to Rebecca. "I mean, since when has Dean handled a lie that well."

"Sam this is kind of different than a lie." Rebecca said turning in the chair. She tucked her leg underneath her so she could face him fully. "I mean sure, Abigail withheld the truth for the last few months. But if you really want to think about it more fully. Abigail was trying to protect the baby from your lifestyle."

Sam wasn't sure how to respond to that statement. It was probably true but, Sam had always hoped that someday kids would be a part of his future. But the hunts never seemed to end. "I don't know what to say to that Rebecca." He said keeping his gaze trained on the floor.

"It's not something, I think, that _you_ want to think about. I'm sure one day you'd love to settle down and have your 2.5 kids and live in the suburbs. But this isn't the life you lead. I think that Dean get's that, which is why he's containing how pissed off he is at Abigail."

"And he's been through this before, maybe Dean really has grown up." Sam suggested causing a smirk to form across both of their faces. Dean growing up was something that wouldn't really happen, he still drove his prized car, and just the thought of a car seat in the back was enough to send them both into hysterical laughter.

~*~

"Okay, Abigail, Dean, that's your babies heart beat." The doctor said as she held the ultra sound handle on Abigail stomach. "There's the head, and the feet." She explained pointing at the monitor. "And if you'd like the baby's in the perfect position to determine sex."

Abigail smiled biting her lower lip. "Dean do you want to know?"

Dean smiled at her taking her hand, "It's up to you babe." He said his eyes shifting between hers and the monitor.

"I guess yea, let's find out." Abigail smiled turning back to face the doctor. "What are we having?"

"You are going to be the proud parents of a little baby girl." She said freezing the image on the monitor. "I'm going to leave the picture up here for a few more minutes, you can get dressed if you'd like." The doctor said handing her a towel to wipe the gel off her stomach, before leaving the room.

"A little girl." Dean whispered his eyes not leaving the screen. "I know nothing about little girls."

"Well that makes two of us." Abigail joked wiping the gel off her stomach. She moved to stand from the table and reached for her clothes.

"At least you have some frame of reference. You're a girl. All I know about little girls is how to make them fall in love with me." Dean said without thinking, "Oh what if our daughter meets a guy like me. She isn't dating until she's 30."

"We'll see how well that works." Abigail said, before removing the gown. She had already slipped the jeans on under it. She revealed her round stomach, gaining Dean's attention at her more voluptuous breasts. It wasn't his fault that he was a visual guy. Standing from his seat next to the bed Dean moved to stand in front of a shirtless Abigail, who was confused by Dean's sudden presence.

"We're going to have the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world."Dean said laying his hands on her stomach. "Just like her mother."

Without warning Dean moved in the last step a lightly brushed his lips across Abigail's. It didn't take long for her to respond before they were in a full blown make-out moment. Abigail brought her hands up one to cradle the back of his hand her fingers running through the short hairs near his neck. "God, I've missed this." She whispered against his lips before reclaiming them again. The kisses continued for a few more minutes before Abigail stepped back and continued to dress.

"We should probably get out there, I'm sure Rebecca and Sam are waiting to find out our news." Dean smiled, taking Abigail's hand once she was fully dressed. "After Ben's soccer game, could we go for a walk? You could bring your camera like the old days?"

Abigail smiled, a single tear trailed down her cheek. "I'd like that a lot."

After relaying the happy news to Rebecca and Sam , the foursome made their way at a local dinner that Dean had frequented in the past week. After eating a quick meal they head back to the house, to meet with Lisa and Ben to head to the soccer game. After a tough but ultimately victorious win, Dean and Abigail said goodbye to the group before heading off on their walk.

"So, I guess we have more of that in our future huh?" Abigail smiled as they walked hand in hand away from the field.

"What little league?" Dean smirked.

"Sure, or whatever else our little girl wants to do. I mean, I can't actually picture you at ballet recitals but-"

"Hey, if our little girl feels the need to prance around in a tutu, I'll be there." Dean smiled pulling Abigail slightly to spin her around. "So not to bring up the antelope in the room."

"Antelope? You mean elephant?" She smiled as they continued down the street. The field was a few blocks behind, and Lisa's house was only a few blocks away. "What elephant do you speak of?"

"The kiss in the doctor's office." He stated simply leading them over towards a bench that lined the suburban street. "What we're going to do. I mean you're heading back to Andover tomorrow, Ben's here in Cicero. I'm a still a hunter. And I'm all for playing whatever type of roll you want me to, you just have to tell me." Dean ranted for a minute, making sure to keep his voice level in check.

"I want you to be involved. It's the only way I can picture this in my mind. But I've been thinking about this locational issue we have. What if I stayed?" She suggested.

"Stayed? Here in Cicero? But what about Eva?"

"Gran is great, and I know she would help me with this, in any way she could. But she also has a business to run. And a newborn baby isn't exactly what people are looking for when they tour New Hampshire." She explained, "And plus Lisa's already been through this before, and if I stay here this little girl can know her brother, and it's one less break you have to take from hunting to see both your kids at once."

"If this is what you want, but what would this mean for us?"

"Dean, I definitely still having feelings for you, it's pretty obvious, but—"

"But you're not there yet." He filled in.

"It's just with this potential move, and all the new changes coming, I don't want to overload myself with too many changes." She said taking his hand and placing it on her growing belly. "So it's settled?"

"You're really going to move here?"

"I already talked with Lisa about it. She said I can move into their house until I find something for me and the baby, and until I find a job at a paper."

"So you're doing this, for real."

"Both you're baby mama's under the same roof."

"You know you're more than that right?" He whispered, "You mean more to me that just a one night thing."

"I know, I promise I know." She said back leaning over to give him a soft kiss on her cheek. "So why don't we head back to the house and we can tell Ben all about the new living situation!" She smiled.

The happy couple made their way back to the house, but not before catching Ben in a small lip lock with a young girl from his soccer team.

"Ben my man?" Dean said loudly alerting the young couple of their presence. A proud small graced his face. Like father like son.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school Ben." The young girl said as she skipped happily down the street, not before turning her head back to smile happily at Ben, before disappearing through a door a few houses down.

"I'll just be in the house." Abigail said excusing herself, letting Dean and his young son to talk.

"So who was that?" Dean asking moving Ben to sit next to him on the porch swing. Ben's cheek's flushed, embarrassment was a trait he must have picked up from his mother. "She's from your soccer team?"

"Yeah, she's hot!" Ben exclaimed holding up his fist for his father to bump it. Apparently it didn't take long for embarrassment to disappear.

"What's her name?"

"Lilith…"


	15. The Big Move

**The Big Move**

It's funny how the smallest decisions made can affect the biggest things in our lives. How simply getting to know a tenant at her grandmother's boarding house, could lead to her currently moving to Cicero Indiana to live with her ex-boyfriends son's mother. The perfect plot of any soap opera.

Two weeks had passed since the doctor's appointment, since they had learned of their baby girl. That would soon be joining them in3 months and about 2 weeks. Abigail and Rebecca, and Sam had jumped into the Impala and drove the 2 days back to Andover to pack her things into the car. Eva was a little less than thrilled about the idea of a move. Mainly because she didn't trust that Dean would actually be there for her. It had been over 5 months since Eva had seen Dean. Her faith in Dean, had definitely shrunk since she'd gotten pregnant.

"Gran, I promise you. I'm doing the right thing." Abigail said smiling as she took the photo's off the cork board wall. "Dean, he wants to be involved with this, with her." Abigail smiled rubbing her expanding belly.

"I just worry about you. This is your first time out of your own." Eva said a few tears coming to the corner of her eyes.

"But that's just it. I'm not going to be alone. I'm moving in with Lisa and Ben. She's been through this before so I'll have help, and family. Ben is this baby's big brother, and Dean can see both of his kids in one stop." Abigail explained.

Eva just continued to smile. Although she didn't agree with her grand-daughter's choice she had to let her make her own decision. "Just know that you always can come back here."

"I know that. I know I'll always have a home here. And plus your gaining a new granddaughter. Rebecca is going to move in here. And she promises to be nothing but a stellar tenant."

The original plan was for Rebecca to come as well. But she was already involved with school in Andover, and transferring a possible murder suspect who was in hiding wouldn't be the easiest thing. So she would stay until graduation and then make her way to Cecrio. Rebecca although on board for the change didn't want to be left behind.

"You're not being left behind." Sam tried to comfort his young girlfriend. It had been just a year ago that he had been making fun of Dean dating a high school senior, and now he was the one leaving a relationship behind. "You'll be with us in just a few weeks."

"I know." Rebecca replied leaning into Sam's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She understood why she couldn't leave right now. Her life was completely different than she had planned at the beginning of this year, but she didn't regret the things that had happened. Yes, being possessed by a demon wasn't the highlight of her year but it lead her to Sam.

"Just finish this year, and then we'll get you to Cecrio."

"I'm not worried about that." She said lowering her gaze.

"Then what are you worried about?" When Rebecca didn't immediately respond, "Just tell me."

"I just don't like how reliant I've become on all of you. I mean my life before all of this started, I can never go back there."

"Do you want to go back there?" Sam asked as they sat down on the bed that he had slept in the night before.

"You can't go back. If anyone knows that, it should be you." She said taking his hand in hers. "I know that this will all work out, or at least turn out the way it's supposed to be."

"So just hang in there a few more weeks." Sam asked her. "You're a lot stronger than you think."

And that's how the two days of packing and preparing for departure went. Dean called constantly through, being more attentive than he had been the entire year that she had known him.

So car loaded and goodbyes said, Sam and Abigail drove off planning to make the trip a one day drive. Leaving just before sunset and driving through the night and into the next day. Little conversation was had, mostly because this was their third trip and there wasn't much left to talk about. And with little argument because sleep was necessary Sam let Abigail drive Dean's beloved car. She had Sam take a picture of her behind the wheel before he drifted off to sleep.

When they were about 2 hours away from Cecrio when Sam's phone sprang to life Dean calling. Grabbing the phone before it had a chance to wake him, she answered, "Sam's phone how may I help you?"

"Ab's, what are you doing answering Sam's phone? Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sam is taking a nap, I'm driving for awhile." Abigail smirked, probably wide enough to been seen and heard through the phone.

"You're driving my car? And talking on the phone?"

"Yes, dad. Do you have a problem with that?"

"A problem with you talking to me on the phone, no. A problem with you behind the wheel of my car and on the phone; and pregnant with my little girl, yes." Dean listed off quickly.

"It's fine, were about 2 hours out. So _our_ little girl, and your precious car will be back in your possession soon." She smiled, relaxing back in the seat wishing the Impala had cruise control.

"Would you wake Sam up and put him on the phone please?"

"Okay, but he's not going to be very happy with you." She said before reaching over towards Sam to try and wake him from his sleep. After shaking him a bit, she handed the phone over. "It's Dean."

Sam took the phone taking another second to wake himself before putting the phone to his ear, "Yeah Dean what's up?"

"Bobby called me, this morning. He's got a job for us." Dean filled in.

"What's the deal?"

"He didn't give too much information, just told us to get to South Dakota as soon as we can."

"We should be back to Lisa's in a couple of hours." Sam explained looking at the GPS Lisa had loaned them for the trip. "We'll see you soon." Sam finished before hanging up. "Well it looks like you and Lisa are going to get to spend some time together."

~*~

Dean hung up turning to Lisa as she sat on the couch watching him make his phone call. "So you'll be heading out on a job?"

"Yeah, Bobby, he's basically an uncle, surrogate father to Sam and me. He runs in the same business as us." Dean explained.

"I met him briefly in Andover after your…accident." She said hesitantly.

"Right, so where is that boy of ours?" Dean asked quickly changing the subject.

"He's down the street with Lilith, I swear that boy is turning out to be so much like you. Or at least what I imagine you would be when you were a little boy." Lisa smiled. Since Dean had spotted Ben and Lilith kissing on the porch, it seemed that they didn't go far without one another.

"Just to make sure, but we shouldn't be having the "talk" with him yet right." Dean asked completely serious.

"Dean he's 8 years old. I don't think he knows what sex is yet, let alone that he's anywhere near close to having it."

"Good, until then we'll just catch him kissing this little girl on the porch late at night." Dean laughed the picture of his son in a lip lock with the small blonde girl still brought a smile to his face.

"Yeah, just wait till that little girl of yours finds herself a little boyfriend." Lisa joked, not knowing Dean's fear of the same thing.

"She's never dating." He said bluntly. "No man or boy is ever getting anywhere near her."

"Dean, you can't just lock her up in a convent. That's not how parenting works."

"Don't we have all say in the matter until they turn 18?" He joked, his only indicator was his smirk. "I know I can't lock her up. I don't want to be that strict military style parent, I just don't plan on letting my little girl be involved with any boys for the first 15 years or so."

"Well, that's very revisionist of you. Have you talked to Abigail about this at all?" Lisa asked. She understood that her relationship with Dean was completely different, than his with Abigail, which mean things would probably be different.

"Not too much. I don't really have much of a clue when it comes to parenting."

"I don't think that Abigail does either. You can't really prepare for becoming a parent. You just have to jump in a figure it out as you go." Lisa said, trying to stop him from his irrational freak out. "Also, just so you know. That little girl of yours is going to compare every man she dates to you."

"Well, I think that's personally a good thing. I mean I might not be the best at relationships, but if it helps her find a man who always puts family first then so be it." Dean said leaning back on the couch. "Plus with a mother like Abigail I'm sure my little girl has nothing to worry about. Both of my kids have excellent role models in the mother department."

Lisa smiled at his comment, "You always were the sweet talker. Look Dean whatever happens down the road, I know that you can do this. It's not going to be easy, especially since I know that you have a job to do. But just remember that they are people waiting for you at home."

"I know that, it makes it easier to not be on the road. Before I never had a reason not to be," he said the conversation heading towards a depressing end.

"Okay, enough of this doom and gloom. Why don't you go research whatever it is that you're going to hunt. While I do some cleaning. Do you want to pick Ben up from school?"

"Yea, I'll get him and maybe take him to the park before dinner?" Dean suggested.

"Okay, dad, sounds like a good plan." Lisa smiled before walking out of the room. Dean sat for a second longer, thinking about Abigail and his little girl.

~*~

Ben ran across the playground, trying to avoid being tagged by one of his classmates. As he ran around one of the climbing structures, a hand reached out from underneath beckoning him under.

Lilith was sitting Indian style, underneath as all the other children ran and played, enjoying the little freedom they had before heading back to class. "What are you doing down here?" Ben asked full of curiosity.

"Hiding, you don't have to run if you hide." She said. "Do you want to hide with me?" She asked turning on the charm. There wasn't too much flirting that took place between the two, but Ben had seen his dad flirt enough to get the point.

"Sure." Ben readily agreed. One on one time with a girl that liked you was gold. "Do you want to come over after school?"

"Did your uncle come back with that Lady yet?" Lilith asked, easily avoiding the question.

"Not yet. My dad said Uncle Sam and Abigail will be back sometime tomorrow. I'm going to be a big brother soon." Ben said smiling.

"I've always wanted to be a big sister."

"Maybe you will be, someday."

"We'll see." Lilith smiled, taking Ben's hand.


	16. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Hey guys thanks for sticking with me! I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I wanted to get it out there, so it may change in the future. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It had been almost a month since Abigail had moved into Lisa's house.

Almost immediately after dropping Abigail and all her belongings off Dean gave her and her belly a quick kiss before jumping in the Impala, and taking off for South Dakota.

Leaving Abigail and Lisa to unpack and move all her belongings into the house. Luckily the single father next door took pity on the two women, when he saw them trying to push Abigail old trunk up the porch steps.

"Okay this is ridiculous." Abigail said sitting down on the front lawn. Now in her sixth month of pregnancy she was fully showing. No longer able to wear her form fitting jeans, she had completely given into maternity clothing, making it no secret that she was indeed pregnant.

"Do you ladies need some help?" Jeff asked, as he walked across the lawn. "I'm Jeff, I don't think we've met yet." He said extending his hand towards Abigail.

"Yeah, I've been in and out. I'm Abigail." She said returning the shake. "And yeah, we would love some help. Our guys kind of had to drop the stuff and bail. Work happens, just as long as he's here for the birth." She tried to joke.

Lisa stood back watching Jeff as he talked. The single father had moved into the neighborhood a few months after she had, and they had shared a few encounters but usually between their two boys.

"Jeff, we clearly don't have enough strength to lift this trunk up the stairs." Lisa said finally. "Any chance you could help us out?"

"On one condition?" Jeff counter offered. "Lisa, would you have dinner with me some night?"

"Like a date?" Lisa asked surprised, it had been years since she had been on a date.

"Not like, an actually date. I pick you up, we go get dinner? Make awkward small talk, what do you say?"

"If you promise to forget the awkward small talk, you have yourself a deal." Lisa smiled.

"It's a deal. Now let's get you in Abigail, except I want you to sit down before you send yourself into pre-mature labor." Jeff smiled before lifting the trunk onto its side and he began to carry it without either of their help., leaving Abigail and Lisa with their jaws on the floor.

"So a date with the hot next door neighbor?"

"He's been single for a really long time. His wife died in childbirth." Lisa explained. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"So you go on a date. I'm sure you've been on a few since the conception of Ben." Abigail joked. "If you want to call that a date?"

"Yes smartass. I've been on dates, just they've always been guys that Ben didn't already know." Lisa explained. "And Ben has never met any of the guys that I've dated. It's never been a serious thing."

"It's one date Lisa. It doesn't have to be so serious. Just go for it. I mean if you can see me and Dean together, and Ben's okay with that, I think he can handle the sexy next door neighbor."

"Speaking of you and Dean. What's the deal for you two?"

"See, we keep trying to have these conversation's, but we never seem to end up in the same city for more than a few hours." Abigail smiled. In reality it was true, Dean had rushed off for a hunt as soon as her and Sam had returned, which she understood. They both had agreed that they weren't in a place for a relationship, but that didn't make the feelings go away. And with the kisses that seemed to keep happening, she knew they needed to talk it through before things went too far.

"Something's happening there Abs. You just need to force that boy to talk. If not for you for that little nugget inside. She's going to need her parents to be in the same room, and actually talk."

"Hey I think we get along fine, considering all the circumstances we have going on here our little meshed family unit is doing great."

Jeff chose that moment to come down the stairs and back out of the house. "So Abigail, when are you due?"

"I'm due July 7th so not too much longer." Abigail said resting a hand on her stomach. "This little girl is just begging to get out."

"Well, just give it time. Once they get out they never stop the kicking." Jeff joked. "Anything else that you guys need just let me know."

"Thanks Jeff." Abigail called out as he made his way back across the yard.

"Not a problem. I'll be sure to give you a call about that date Lisa." He finished before entering his house.

Before Abigail had a chance to comment, Lisa held up a hand and handed her another bag to take up the stairs. Abigail smiled and followed Lisa as they entered the house.

*~*~*

Dean and Sam were driving back from Bobby's on their way back to Ceciro to spend a few days before heading out on their next job. The slowing pace seemed to be working well, giving the brothers more time to breathe in between hunts.

"This is weird right?" Dean said breaking the silence.

"What's weird?" Sam asked readjusting himself in the seat.

"Going to the same place after a hunt, not immediately heading out on the next?" Dean explained, "Its weird right?"

"Dean you have more in your life than hunting. There is so much more out there, and now you have someone to go home to at the end of the day." Sam said, his mind moving to Rebecca, he hadn't seen her in over a month, and daily phone calls weren't cutting it.

"It's not the life I signed up for Sammy—"

"Last time I checked neither of us signed up for this gig, it's just the life that choose us."

Dean didn't want to have this fight again, they'd been having it ever since they were kids. Sam had always dreamed of a life outside of hunting, while Dean was too focused on gaining the approval of his father to go against the family way.

"Dad would want you to be happy Dean." Sam said after a long pause. "And you're happy right, with Abigail, and Ben and this baby?"

"I'm working on it Sam, it doesn't come that easily, it's taking awhile. But I will say this being with Abigail and Ben is the only thing that takes my mind away from all the crap out there."

In reality being with them was the only thing that took his mind off hunting. He knew that he never wanted to leave his children without a father like he was now. And as a hunter it was his job to keep people safe from the supernatural things, but as a man, and a father, it was his job to keep his family safe. Family which included Abigail and Lisa even if he wasn't tied to either of them without the kids.

"Lisa's on a date tonight." Dean said finally changing the subject. "With the next door neighbor."

"Abigail's watching the kids?" Sam asked knowing Jeff the neighbor had a son.

"Yeah, Ben and the other kid went down the block to hang out with Lilith, but there all coming back to the house for dinner."

"Like father like son. Ben's already got himself a steady girlfriend."

~*~*~

Abigail was just finishing up dinner when Jeff's son Kyle came running in the front door. "Hey Buddy where's the fire?" She joked.

"Is dinner ready yet?" He asked moving to sit at one of the seats at the kitchen island.

"Just a few more minutes, why don't you run down and get Ben and ask Lilith if she wants to join us. But only if she asks her parents first." Abigail suggested, trying to be in mother mode. Asking permission is was key when she was young, she doubted that it had changed much.

"I don't like it down there." Kyle said pouting his bottom lip.

"Why not?" Abigail asked turning the heat down on the stove and moving to face him.

"Lilith's weird, I just don't like playing over there." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, well why don't you go wash your hands, and I'll go down and get Ben." Abigail smiled turning off the stove and the oven. Smiling to herself at kids and their hang up with members of the opposite sex at this age. Abigail slide into a pair of flip flops and made her way down the street to Lilith's house.

In the month that she had lived with Lisa and Ben she had still yet to meet Lilith's parents. Lisa had known them for soccer games and practices, but once soccer season was over, Abigail didn't get the chance to meet them, and Lilith seemed to spend more time at the house, than she did at her own.

Reaching the front door, Abigail knocked lightly calling out Ben's name. Soon Ben came running from the backyard and ran to Abigail giving her a fast hug, almost causing her to lose her balance. "Whoa buddy where's the fire?"

"Is it time for dinner?" Ben asked quickly.

"Yea, it is, Kyle's already back at the house, is everything okay here?" Abigail asked, Kyle alluded that something wasn't right.

"Yeah, Lilith just scared Kyle a little." Ben explained.

"Yeah, a girl that scares boys, I think Lilith and I could be great friends." Abigail smiled at the boy. "Why don't you go home and wash your hands and help Kyle set the table, I'll ask Lilith if she wants to come okay?"

Before Abigail could even blink Ben jumped off the small porch and ran across the yards to reach the house. Abigail walked down the front steps and walked up the driveway into the backyard. "Lilith it's Abigail." Out of nowhere Lilith came out from behind the garage. "The boys just headed back to house for dinner would you like to join us, if your parents say it's okay?" Abigail asked.

"They won't care." Lilith smiled. "Shall we go now?" She continued extending her small hand towards Abigail.

"We should still check in with your parent's first." Abigail said taking her hand and leading her towards the door. Once they had stepped inside the house, an overpowering smell filled Abigail's nose making her stomach churn. "Lilith—"

"Come on now," She said leading the way, once they had reached the kitchen Abigail discovered what the smell was. Lying across the kitchen floor was a woman Abigail could only assume was Lilith's mother. "I told you they wouldn't care." Lilith turned towards her, her eyes clouded over white.

Before Abigail had a chance to react a cloud of black smoke billowing out of the small girl's mouth and quickly into Abigail's. When the exchange was over, the small girl fell to the ground.

"Well, that's better now, a real body." She smiled. "Never been pregnant before, huh?" Walking the distance back to the house, she found Ben and Kyle both sitting at the table waiting.

"Where's Lilith?" Ben asked.

"She's having dinner with her parents. She'll call you tomorrow." Abigail smiled. "So who wants dinner?"

TBC


	17. Gun Shots and Heartbreaks

_To anyone still out there...i'm horrible and i let this story get swept under the rug...no excuse I'm sorry. Here's the next update if anyone is still reading. Sorry that it's a little rushed, the next chapter will be the last. I don't like leaving things unfinished so here it is. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

About an hour before reaching Cicero Dean called Abigail letting her know who much longer they would be. When she didn't pick up he just assumed she had fallen asleep, something she seemed to do a lot lately. Being pregnant was taking a toll on Abigail's sleep patterns; more along the lines that she could sleep for endless hours.

Upon arriving back at the Braeden household a little after midnight, the brother's quietly entered the house assuming that the rest of the household was sleeping. What they didn't expect to find was the house trashed and Lisa and a child, not Ben lying unconscious in the kitchen.

"You check the kid," Dean said moving over towards Lisa checking for a pulse. After finding one he quickly moved towards the stairs to search for Abigail and the baby. When Dean returned to the kitchen having not found his family Lisa was already starting to wake up. "Abigail and Ben aren't here."

"They took them." Lisa said tears already flowing down her face. "These people, I'd never seen them before in my life. They just broke down the door and their eyes. Dean you find my son." She said her voice getting stronger and louder as she spoke, the boy next to her starting to come too.

"Sam call 911, I'm going to find the son-of-a-bitch who took my family."

"Ridgeview." Lisa finally said. "They said they'd be waiting for you at Ridgeview, it's a new housing development around the corner."

Before Lisa had a chance to think the brother's were out the door, and in the Impala heading off to find Ridgeview and to find Ben and pregnant Abigail. The only thing currently built yet in the community of Ridgeview was a factory or warehouse at the very back of the community.

Stopping by the trunk of the car first Dean and Sam loaded themselves up with water bottles filled with holy water, guns filled with rock salt, the colt and Ruby's knife. Whatever it was and whichever demon had taken his family, Dean wasn't leaving until the thing was dead.

Failure was not an option.

With flashlights and guns aimed the brother's began their walk towards the warehouse finding that the chain lock on the door had already been broken. It was very possible they were walking into a trap, but Dean's family was in danger, which meant he would do anything and risk anything to get them back. If he had learned anything from his father, it was that you don't leave your family behind, even if it means dying yourself.

Once inside the door they easily found Ben, he was laying across the ground near a stack of empty boxes; unconscious but breathing.

"You get Ben out to the car, I'm gonna keep looking for Abs." Dean said passing his unconscious son to his brother. Sam tried to stop Dean from walking further in alone, but he was gone before he had a chance to argue.

Dean didn't have to explore too long before finding Abigail lying across a table surrounded by lit candles. It looks almost like a sacrifice for a ritual. Taking a quick look around the scene checking for an obvious threat. Finding none he began his move towards Abigail, quickly checking for a pulse he began to untie the ropes holding her to the table.

Dean's movements waking up Abigail causing her to gasp reaching for her pregnant stomach before realizing whose arms were around her. "Dean!" She cried finally latching onto him, making it difficult for him to untie the remaining ropes around her legs. "Where's Ben? We were in the kitchen and then—"

"Sam's already taking him out to the car. We found Lisa and the other kid at home." Dean said helping her off the table, the room was still pretty dark so he didn't want to risk carrying her. "Are you okay the baby?"

"We're fine Dean." She said lightly pushing away from his grasp. Dean continued trying to walk but quickly noticed that Abigail had no intention of moving forward.

"Abs we have to keep moving, I don't know when they're going to come back."

"They're already here Dean." She said lifting her hand towards him sending him flying into the nearby wall. "I gotta say, this girl what's so special about her? Sure it's a tight fit but this whole pregnant thing? It kinda gets in the way of all the fun? Dean, you've been with enough girls you'd think you'd learn to wrap it up better?"

"Lilith?" Dean said his face turning from one of concern to one of anger. "You get the hell out of my girlfriend."

"Kinky, but Dean; she's so cute and helpless it's a real turn on, plus there's the added bonus of this little baby here. I'm thinking she'd be a good payment for the soul you stole from me."

"You want a soul, take mine, but you leave them out of this!" Dean screamed Sam choosing that moment to reenter.

"Dean!" Sam yelled soon finding himself in a similar position stuck against the wall.

"Well you're just making my job too easy." She taunted walking closer towards the restrained boys. "Sam, you were supposed to be the one, I've got orders from the man downstairs not to touch a hair on your pretty little head but—it's so tempting." She said approaching Sam, running her fingers through his brown mop of hair.

Dean just watched as the demon inside his girlfriend continued to taunt them, he kept struggling against the invisible force that held him tightly to the wall, trying anything to reach Ruby's knife that was just inside his jacket. Almost as if the demon could read his thoughts she sauntered over towards Dean quickly reaching inside the jacket and pulling out the knife.

"Dean-o you know how perceptive we are." She mocked grabbing a hold of the lapels of his jacket dragging him forward in a kiss. "Well this has been fun—but."

"Abigail!" Sam yelled, cause Lilith to turn quickly towards them.

"Sorry Sam, she's not home right now, she'll have to call you back later—say in 2 months when she's gives birth to this little girl, that is if I don't kill her first. What sounds better jumping in front of a car, or falling down the stairs; I know it's so cliché but—"

"Abigail open your ears, think hard—Think about your little girl!" Sam yelled pulling against the force.

It was slight, and it was quick but Lilith's strength and power pulled away enough to release the hold she had on the Winchester brothers. Enough for Sam to reach into his jacket and pull out the Colt shooting Abigail in the leg sending her to the ground. While it wasn't enough to kill the demon it was enough to keep her down.

Before Dean had a chance to freak out or worry Sam began a exorcism to remove the demon from her body, Dean rushed trying to stop the bleeding from her leg, not only fearing for Abigail but for their baby. It wasn't until the black smoke billowed out of Abigail's tiny body that Sam and Dean went into survival mode.

Dean quickly removed his jacket pressing it against the wound on her leg trying to stop the blood. Abigail's eyes quickly connected with Dean's much like they had when Dean was bleeding, just this time hopefully—it wasn't to death.


	18. To the Future

_so here it is. the final chapter. to all of you who stuck with it, thanks for that. I don't know if I'm completely happy with how it's ended but I knew that it had to be finished. the story got so far from the reality that the show is. Hope you don't feel like i let you down, and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Abigail stood in front of the mirror, she had been standing there for the last 20 minutes contemplating the black dress that she currently wore, and all the extra mirror time was starting to give her a headache. It was the third little black dress she had put on in the last twenty minutes. The first was too short, the second showed too much cleavage and this one currently made her look like she was trying to be a nun. Which lets face it, since the birth of Emiline two years ago, she had been. With the exception of a few first dates there were no repeat appearances. Something that Rebecca had been more than happy to point out during their phone calls.

Rebecca is a desperate act to find some normalcy went off to the University of New Hampshire oddly enough studying to be a lawyer, the thing Sam had wanted to do with his life. With a few phone calls to Sam Rebecca was currently making progress in the pre-law subject matter hoping to graduate from her undergrad in the coming months.

Abigail was just glad her professors had given her time off for the funeral; she wasn't sure she could do this alone. "The last two dresses looked fine." Rebecca said coming to stand in the door jam; she too was wearing a simple black dress.

"I just want to make sure I look respectable." Abigail said running her fingers over the smooth material. "Remind me to take some aspirin I have this annoying beginning of a headache; that I think is just going to get worse.

"You look fine, we're just waiting on you."

"Yeah, it's as good as I'm going to get." Abigail whispered taking one last sad glance at the image in the mirror before continuing on after her friend. Emi was waiting for them both on the other side of the child gate.

"Mommy look pretty." The four year old said reaching her arms up to be picked up.

"Thanks sweetheart, you look very beautiful too." Abigail smiled placing a small kiss on the little girl's forehead, her sandy blonde hair just reaching her shoulders.

"You look sad mommy."

"I know sweetie, it's kind of a sad day. Today we're going to say goodbye to great gran Eva." Abigail explained again.

"Cause she's in heaven with grandma and grandpa Matchlock." The little girl repeated.

"Right—"

"And Daddy." The little girl whispered unsure.

"No Emiline, Daddy's not in heaven, remember daddy's like a superhero, so he can't be with us cause he's off saving people who really need his help." She smiled looking up at Rebecca's disapproving glance.

"But we need his help, mommy you're sad,"

"I'll be fine Emi." She whispered standing and taking Emiline's hand in her own, using the other hand to rub her temple. "Okay, let's go guys."

Once in the car, Emiline strapped into her car seat happily singing along to the kids bop CD in the backseat Abigail tried to focus all her attention on the road and not on the awkward conversation that she knew would soon be coming.

"So lying to a four year old?" Rebecca said bitterly. "Did you lie to Eva too?"

"Eva knew, I never even had to say anything, she's always known, even before Emi was born. And what did you want me to say? Sorry Emi you're D-A-D-D-Y is a man W-H-O-R-E?"

"Still, have you not seen him with Ben? He's a good father Ab's."

"Please don't call me that." She bit back. "I'm doing what's best for my family, and not having them involved is really for the best."

Rebecca let the conversation die there, hopefully Abigail would still be speaking to her after she discovered the mysteriously misplaced Winchester brother's at the funeral.

Rebecca was sitting with Emi on one of the couch's along the wall. While Abigail stood shaking hands and taking condolences from the many people who loved her grandmother. She was holding it together fine, until a pair of brothers soon appeared at the entrance. The double take causing Rebecca to notice their entrance bringing a small but sad smile to her face.

After she decided she wanted to go to college and try and have a normal life Sam and her decided to part ways; romantically that is. They still talked and shared that aspect of a friendship but all other emotions were put on the back burner; a decision that was easier to live with only because of the added distance, but seeing him took her back to those emotions years ago.

"Emi why don't you go give this to mommy." She said handing her a small bottle of water.

"Okay auntie Bexs." The 4-year-old said hopping of the couch and walking through the small group of people towards her mother. If Abigail wasn't going to be brave Rebecca would just have to give the needed push.

Standing she smoothed out the black skirt and walked towards the brothers smiling as her eyes met Sam's.

"Hey stranger." She said reaching out to hug the taller Winchester.

"Rebecca you look good." Sam said holding the hug a few moments longer than necessary. "So—does Abigail know?"

"She does now." She said looking over at Dean who stood awkwardly moving from foot to foot. "Dean, glad to see you in one piece, Sam told me about that—"

"We're just here to pay our respects—no need to get personal." Dean said leaving his brother and Rebecca standing behind while he moved towards the casket in the front of the room his eyes quickly finding Abigail's as he watched her pick up a small child with Sandy blonde hair. As quick as he entered the room he exited.

"Well I guess it's time for the fireworks." Rebecca said watching Sam turn and watch his brother's exit.

"What's going on?" Sam asked confused.

"The truth."

Abigail did her best to put a smile on her face, at least for her daughters sake. She wasn't sure how this had happened but her well intentioned lie was quickly spiraling out of control and there was only one person to blame.

Rebecca.

"Sam it was so nice of you to come." Abigail said holding her daughter tightly in her arms, "Emiline can you say hi to Sam?"

"Hi Sam, I have a teddy bear named Sammy." She said pointing at him.

"Well it must be a very special bear then huh?" Sam smiled at the little girl.

"Sam would you mind sitting with Emi for a minute while I have a word with Rebecca?" She said smiling as her little girl gripped tighter to her shoulders.

"Sure." Sam said waiting for Abigail to set the tiny girl down before taking her hand and being led over to where her toys sat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Abigail whispered harshly. "This is my life, you had no right too—"

"TO what!" Rebecca responded with just as much intensity. "Abigail you may be fine pretending that everything is okay with your life but you are hurting Emiline. You know what it's like to grow up without your parents especially without a father and you are hurting Emi in the long run."

Abigail just wiped her hand across his face wishing that this day would just be over already. Her headache was back, and now accompanied by a ringing for her eyes only.

"Either you tell him today, or I will." Rebecca said before walking away seeing Dean standing behind them, he seemed to have eagerly been waiting for an answer to whatever it was that had them both upset.

"Abigail." Dean said keeping a few feet between them.

"Hey Dean, thanks for coming. Eva would think it was crazy for you to drive cross country just to come to her viewing but—she would have liked it."

"Well, she always kept me well feed; that makes her well worth the trip." He laughed, putting his hands into the jacket pockets. "Is everything okay with you and Rebecca?"

"Uh—there's just some stuff—"

"About your kid? She's cute, what is she like three?"

"She's 4, she's the best part of my life." Abigail smiled thinking about her little angel with the golden hair and the half smile just like her fathers.

"Her father?" Dean asked interrupting her thoughts.

"He's—he's not in the picture."Abigail said suddenly the strange ringing noise increasing.

"That must be tough." The noise persistently louder this time.

"We, uh—we manage." Giving her head a little shake to try and rid her head of the noise.

"Well I guess I should go find Sam we have to get back on the road for another job." Dean smiled reaching an arm out to give a quick squeeze of comfort.

"Dean, I should tell you—" She started before clutching her head the noise was getting too loud. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He said stepping a few feet closer, to help brace her. "Abs are you okay."

"There's just this noise." She said leaning her head against his shoulder trying to concentrate on her thinking instead of the noise that seemed to be growing in intensity and volume.

"Why don't you sit down, I'll get you some water." He said practically dragging her over towards a chair in the lobby.

"Dean—"

…

"Dean she's yours!" Abigail said practically lurching forward in the hospital bed. The sudden burst of energy begin too much movement, she was laying back down as quickly as she had sat up. "God my head."

"Abigail are you okay?" Dean said leaning over the bed his hands steadying her.

"I—" She stammered.

"You're going to be okay." Dean said, "You and the baby—which by the way I know is mine but that's for clearing that up." He smirked trying to lighten the seriousness of the conversation.

"She's okay—I mean the demon?"

"You're fine, although I'm a little worried about whatever kind of dream you were just having."

"It—uh it doesn't matter. I kinda love you, I hope you know that."

2 years in the future:

"Babe we have to go," Abigail called up the stairs. Dean came down the stairs his well worn jeans laying snuggly on his hips a shirt in his hands, his body still wet from his shower. "Gosh my husband is hot." She said balancing Emiline on her hip and the picnic basket in the other.

"Well I try, plus I have this wife she keeps me pretty active, always up for new things—especially in bed." Dean smiled seductively coming towards his girls and kissing Emiline on the cheek before giving Abigail a too quick kiss on the lips.

"Dad." A nearly 11 year old Ben said coming down the stairs baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Sorry bud, I just can't help myself." Dean smiled pulling his shirt over his head before moving to the front door. "Alright clan lets get out of here. Ben, you're mom's meeting us at the field right?"

"Yep she and Jeff got back last night." He smiled talking about his new step-father. After a year of dating Jeff proposed at an ecstatic Lisa and soon a wedding was planned and honeymoon completed. "I'm kind of excited for a sleepover with Kyle tonight."

"I bet you are, ready to get away from all these girls?"

"They're not so bad." Ben smiled tickling Emiline's feet before moving out the door.

Dean locked the house up before moving towards the Impala car seats and all.

It was still weird to Abigail how everything had somehow fit together after all these years. After the final showdown with Lilith Dean had decided it was time to retire. That is with the occasional weekend trip. Sam spent the better part of a year training Rebecca in all the ways he knew before the two of them drove off in one of the many cars from Bobby's yard; choosing to take over the family business together.

Dean on the other hand took the lifestyle his father had once lived, choosing to open a shop in town so he could be there for both of his children, and his wife. While still in the hospital recovering from the gunshot wound they called in a priest and got married promising to love honor and protect each other and their children.

"So just so you know, tonight, after we put Emi to bed, I plan on getting you out of those clothes again."

"You won't have to fight me on that, I promise." He said leaning over to kiss her again.

"Dad—"

"Alright kid we're going."

"Don't worry Mr. Winchester—tonight."

"Whatever you like Mrs. Winchester."

"Only 4 hours to go."

"Trust me, the clock is ticking."

_

* * *

_

thanks for taking the ride with me!


End file.
